Negima! Neo Destiny
by Naea Urahara
Summary: Three children arrive from a different world, and adventure follows with them! Romance, adventure, and of course the 31 classmates can be expected in this tale! Let the New Neo Destiny begin! Takes place after the Ala Alba return Please read A/N in cha1
1. Arrival of Heroes

**DISCLAIMER: Neither I nor Karai Natsume own the Negima series it is property of Ken Akamatsu!**

**A/N: This will be told in third person, know why? Well you'll see… Oh yeah, you can thank the writer Pokepal KaraiNatsume for starting this up. (I'm not kidding we've been working on this since the end of January!)**

**A/N 2: This takes place AFTER the Ala Alba return from the magical world. Also since this is a fanfic and there's a lot that has not been revealed yet on Onemanga, there are things that have been changed.**

**Note from KaraiNatsume: COOKIES!**

* * *

**A few weeks before…**

A girl with curly brown hair and glasses woke up rubbing her head. "Wh-where am I? Ugh, I feel as if I had just been hit by a bulldozer."

A monotone, yet menacing voice came from right ahead of her. "Ah, I see you are awake."

She looked over and found that she was on a cliff, there was a white haired boy standing there. "Well then, I guess now is as good a time as ever."

"YOU!"

"Hm?"

The girl jumped up, her eyes wide, a smile even wider. She was jumping up and down gleefully. "I can't believe this! Is this another dream! Please don't let this be!"

The boy walked up to her. "Yes, this is very, very real." He put a hand on her shoulder, his glare was cold. Her expression suddenly changed from that of a happy school girl, to that of a frightened child. She backed away from the boy.

"W-what are you doing?"

"In order for the plan to unfold, I will need you for our army."

"Army? What's your plan this time?"

The boy kept walking up to the girl, and she kept backing up, until she reached the cave entrance. She turned around, looking into it, all she saw was darkness. The boy grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"I am afraid I cannot do that. Dark Pactio."

"What?"

The boy kissed her, then let go. A dark circle appeared around her and dark energy shot from below her, the girl began to scream in pain tears were falling from her eyes. The boy just stepped back as not to get hit with the recoil of the energy.

"You wanted it… now you shall have it."

A dark portal appeared behind him, a man in a cloak stepped out.

"I see ya got your girl."

"Idiot, how many times have I told you not to bug me when I am doing business."

The cloaked man began laughing wildly. "Mwahaha! Well ya know how much I like to mess with ya!"

"Either you get lost now, or I will turn you to stone."

"Oh you're always doin' that kid!"

The boy glared at him, and the man quickly backed away. "F-fine kid, I get the point!" He stepped back into the portal, which slowly closed around him. "Just remember… with help of the Family, your ultimate goal will be realized." He then disappeared.

The boy walked back to the girl, who had fallen unconscious. He slowly picked her up and set her in the cave, picking up two cards from the ground.

"My plan will be realized, regardless of that prophecy the Family keeps talking about."

Outside the cave, a storm had come in, walking to the entrance he looked over the school. "And it will all start… with the arrival of the other two."

**…**

_**NEGIMA! Neo Destiny**_

*Opening: Closer, the opening song for Naruto Shippuden*

**Present**

Outside the school, Mahora Academy as it was called, was a stormy night. Inside the dorms a small reddish-pink headed boy was being shoved by a red-head with bells in her hair.

"But Asuna-san!" the boy cried. "I have too much work to do! I still have to grade all of your tests!"

Asuna kept pushing the child. "It doesn't matter Negi! Work or no work you haven't taken a shower in days! It's about time you do!"

Suddenly the power began to flicker on and off.

"That storm must be bad. Maybe I shouldn't take a shower Asuna-san."

She kept pushing him. "Keep moving you stupid kid!"

Meanwhile, outside the dark clouds had begun to spin around rapidly. In the center of the rotating clouds was a shimmer of white light. There was a loud crack of thunder and a giant bright light shot down from the cloud! It separated into two, going into two different directions. One went to a small forested area outside the school, the other landed with a crash right outside a cabin in the middle of a denser part of the forest.

A green haired girl with peculiar ear pieces stepped out of the house.

"Master," she said in a monotone voice. "It appears there is a disturbance."

A shorter blonde haired girl stepped out and went into the small crater. She spotted a girl in a brown jacket and black shirt with jeans. Her hair was kind of frizzy with a braid trailing down the back of her head.

"It appears that the prophecy is coming true sooner then expected."

"Master…"

"Chachamaru! Get a room ready for her. I'd rather not have her waking up and the first thing she see's is this house."

Chachamaru bowed. "Yes Master, as you wish."

"Oh yes, Chachamaru one more thing."

"Yes?"

"When the girl finally wakes up in the morning, get her anything she needs."

"Of course Master."

**The next morning…**

Girls in a maroon uniforms were walking around , talking loudly about the latest gossip. However, in the meantime in the forested area right outside the school, a boy a little on the heavy side with poofy, curly brown hair and glasses stepped out of a small crater. He adjusted his white shirt and jeans shorts. "Where the hell am I?"

The boy walked up to a tree, looked around it, then quickly shot back behind it.

_No way… no way… now freaking way! I can't be… there's no way I'm here… but I am here? WHAT THE HELL'S GOIN' ON!_

Then without warning the boy fainted, twitching his foot in the air.

_It's all a dream… that's it Naea Urahara… it's a dream haha._

Meanwhile at the little house, the frizzy haired girl began to wake up. She held her head which was throbbing. "Ow… what a dream. I don't even remember what happened except that I'm supposed to tell Naea-kun something important. Oh well! Wait… did I just use a japanese honorific as if it were normal!"

"I see you are awake now."

The girl looked over and spotted a green haired girl. She jumped up. "No way! This is a dream! It has to be! You're not real!"

"How am I not real? I am standing right here in front of you. By the way, my Master has said for me to get you anything you need."

"W-well… can I get an explanation of where I am?"

"You are at Master Evangeline's home outside Mahora Academy."

The braided haired girl jumped back. "E-E-Eva! Mahora!"

"Please, I ask that you quiet down. Master can have quite the temper first thing in the morning. Though I should probably go and wake her up now. It is almost noon."

"Um… I'll help."

"As you wish." They had both gotten up and walked out of the small room. "Oh yes, my name is Chachamaru Karakuri. What is your's?"

The braided haired girl looked down, then back up smiling. "My name is Karai, Karai Natusme that is!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Karai Natsume."

They walked over to Eva's room, Chachamaru then looked surprised. "Master! You are awake!"

The blonde haired girl looked over. "Ah, I see that you are awake… Karai Natsume."

Karai stepped back, her eyes wide with surprise. "I can't believe it… Evangeline… the Dark Evangel."

Eva smiled. "Haha, I see… so you have heard of me. I guess that is good then."

Karai stayed still, frozen like a statue.

_How is this possible? I mean I've always dreamed of this but… I didn't think this would come true. What in the name of cookies is going on here!_

That is how this tale has started. A tale of love, a tale of friendship, a tale of adventure, and a tale of trust. Through this story a very special relationships will be made, others will be broken. They may have lost some of their memory… however throughout this tale many of their answers will show themselves. This is…

_**NEO DESTINY!**_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Whooo! This is comin' off to a good start! Please give your comments on this. Trust me Karai and I would love to hear your opinions on this!**


	2. Beginnings

**DISCLAIMER: Neither I nor Karai Natsume own Negima! It is property of Ken Akamatsu!**

**A/N: Okay, well now we know that both I and Karai are in this. But before we start lets see if I can get you guys to pronounce my name right. Okay first you got the Na. The N is normal sound however next, the "a" makes an I sound. By "I" I mean as in talking about yourself "I". Next is the "e", which sounds like "a" just say the letter "a." So far we got Nae. Finally the final "a" which is the easiest of them all. The final part sounds like "uh". So Niauh. Just remember that is how "Naea" sounds. Anyway now that the long explanation is over and we can only hope you understood that. Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Evangeline walked up to Karai. "What? Surprised? Stunned? I am too, after all you landed in front of my house. I ought to have you clean up that mess out front for me! But we can deal with that later."

Karai was still like a statue. She was still taking this all in.

"I see she's still stunned. Well nothing else to do but walk around." Eva grabbed Karai's arm and began to drag her. "Let's go! Walking around may help you out a little."

Karai was running with Evangeline, still a little dazed. But, she slightly smiled.

_Wait… if my throbbing head isn't playing tricks on me, then this IS real! I'm really at Mahora! Oh yes! Time for fun! Hm… but if I'm here then what about everyone back home? Especially Naea-kun… he tends to get too worried when I'm gone for long periods of time._

Evangeline looked over to her. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh! O-of course not!"

"Not even a day in this world and you already got a serious face on eh."

"You know?"

Evangeline turned away. "Uh… well what is on you mind then girl."

"Oh nothing, it's just that if I ended up here, well a friend of mine where I come from. Hmmm… I still needed to look him up on the internet. He called himself Magister Magi?"

A little puppet with green hair and ears like Chachamaru's jumps up out of nowhere.

"What's his name!" The little doll girl asked. Karai just looked over.

_I guess I'm already used to this. Isn't that bad though?_

"Oh, his names Naea Urahara."

"I want to meet him!"

Evangeline just laughed. "As do I." _Especially if he's a Magister Magi. _"Chachazero! Put away your sword for now!"

"Aaaaw… fine. I want to meet him though! He sounds like somebody I can kill!"

Karai put a hand over her head. _Great… now she wants to kill Naea. At least there's no way that perv could end up in this world._

Meanwhile back in the forested area behind the school, Naea began to wake up. Rubbing his head he looked over the trees again.

_Great, I'm not a totally crazy then. Great. Well, if I'm going to find out what's going on the only person I know I could try would be either the dean… or Takahata. What am I going to do?"_

Slowly, he walked over to a set of stairs, making sure nobody could spot him. Sitting, he put his head in his hands and began thinking. "Okay… the last thing I remember was making a fanfic with Karai-san over the internet. Wait… DID I JUST SAY SAN AS IF IT WERE NORMAL! THAT'S NOT NORMAL AT ALL! Geez… what am I going to do."

An innocent sounding voice comes from behind him. "Excuse me, but you are not part of this school are you?"

Naea turned around and spotted a boy with reddish pink hair. _What! Negi! Great I was trying not to be spotted!_

"Oh, uh, no I'm not. But I swear its not what it seems!"

Negi began inspecting the kid before him, then smiled. "I believe you, you don't seem like a bad guy. I suggest you go before somebody does come though."

"Oh sure thing. Um… could you lead the way out of here. I may get lost."

"Sure."

Negi walked down the steps and joined up with Naea.

"So, what's your name?"

"Names Naea Urahara."

"Naea-san…. Interesting name. Well I'm Negi Springfield." He lets out his hand. "I'm the teacher of class 3-A"

_As if I didn't know that already. Back in my world there's a manga based off of you. _Naea shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. Anyway lets get going."

"Do you have any friends around here Naea-san?"

"Well… I have a friend somewhere. But she's crazed about vampires. Especially Evangeline."

Negi stopped, his face had gotten a horrified look. "You know… that Evangeline's a…"

Naea nodded, he just kept that same laid back face he had since he woke up. "Yeah, sure do."

"Who are you?"

"I just told you. Anyway point being, she's obsessed with the vampire. I honestly don't see why, she's seriously creepy in my eyes."

"Now who's creepy there eh?"

Both Negi and Naea slowly turned and faced a short blonde girl, she was smiling evilly.

"E-Evangeline…"

"Master…"

Naea jumped back several feet and began waving his arms wildly. "Wait! Why are you here! When did you get here!"

Eva just walked towards Negi and grabbed his arm. "Don't worry boy, I'm not here to do harm to anyone… yet. YOU HOWEVER BOYA ARE LATE FOR TRAINING!"

"I- I'm sorry Master! I seemed to have lost track of time and-"

Eva stopped and looked back towards the larger boy standing scared towards the stairs. "You, I've never seen you around here before. What's your name?"

"N-Naea, Naea Urahara. Why do you ask?"

Suddenly the little doll thing jumped out of the bushes holding her sword. "So we finally meet! This is going to be fun!"

The little doll began to chase Naea in circles, slashing with her sword. Naea cried out. "Evangeline! GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME!"

Eva began rolling on the ground laughing hysterically. "Now why would I stop this! This is the most interesting thing that's happened in a while!"

"NEGI! HELP ME!"

"Stay where you are boy… I hear this boy's a Magister Magi."

"WHAT! That's only a screen name!"

Then suddenly, a red-headed girl came crashing down, slamming the doll in the ground, her bells rang as she landed. "What the hells going on here! Evangeline, you better not be trying to bite anyone again!"

Evangeline stood up from the ground and just shook her head. "Who me?" she asked sarcastically. "I turned over a new leaf remember."

The girl looked up towards Naea, who was shaking a lot! She went up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "And just who and what are you doing at an all girls school you damn peeping Tom!"

Negi ran up and held down her arm. "Asuna-san he's only here to-ah"

"Eh?"

Negi took in a few deep breaths, then let it all out in one big sneeze, causing Asuna's skirt to fly off of her. She looked over at me, her face beet red. "You… WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE LOOKING AT!" She ran up and kicked Naea straight up into the air.

"BUT I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

"And you Negi!"

Negi's eyes had gotten wide, Asuna summoned her giant fan and began to chase him off, hitting him with it. Karai walked up.

"Eh heh heh, sorry about that I got… distracted. What just happened here?"

Evangeline walked over and picked up Chachazero. "It appears that friend of yours is here after all Karai. Also you lied to me, he wasn't any Magister Magi."

"Uh… I never said he was. So are you going to tell me what happened? I could have swarn I saw Negi and Asuna."

_It appears that Naea-kun just showed up… the perv. Haha he's probably going to stare at Kaede or Chizuru the next chance he gets!_

"Kagurazaka chased the boya off. So Karai… you and Naea are both from different worlds."

"HUH!"

"It's not that hard, your energy is a little different. Anyway we have much to talk about…"

Up in the mountains, Naea stood up scratching the back of his head. "Where am I?" There's a noise behind some trees, he walked over and noticed a black haired boy with dog ears and a tall girl with dull green hair.

_What! So then… if they're up here training that means Asuna must have launched me a lot farther than I thought._

The boy and the girl looked over and noticed him, they quietly walked over. The girl smiled. "Oh hello, are you from around here? I've never seen you before."

"Oh, uh no, I'm not from around here at all. Actually I'm amazed I'm still alive."

The black haired boy looked over Naea. "By the looks of things I'd say you were just hit by Asuna nee-chan."

"How did you know that!"

"It's really not that hard to tell. Negi's been getting hurt by her a lot to so it's fine." He helps Naea up. "Names Kotaro."

"I'm Naea, Naea Urahara."

The tall girl bowed. "Hello, I'm Kaede Nagase."

"Nice to meet ya Kaede-san. Um… anyway what are you guys doing out here?"

"Kotaro-bozu and I were just training a little."

Naea smiled. _Of course, as usual. It is Saturday so I guess its not unusual._

Kotaro looked over Naea. "You don't look like much of a fighter."

"You got that right dog boy."

He jumped back. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"First off, your ears are showing."

"Th-that's just a cos-play!"

Kaede walked behind him and patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay Kotaro-bozu. It appears Naea-bozu knows."

"B-but-"

"It's okay."

"Anyway, yeah he's right. I can't fight for my life. Hahaha. WHA!" Naea jumped back at a kunai knife landing right in front of him. He looked up and realized that Kaede was holding one of those knifes. "Then it's settled! By the end of the day today, you are going to know how to fight!"

"WHAT!"

Kotaro grabs his arm and begins to pull him, Naea tries to get out of the kid's grip.

_I'M GONNA DIE!_

"All right! This'll be fun!"

**At the school…**

Karai and Eva were staring at each other.

"Blink," Karai said.

"No."

"Blink."

"No."

"BLINK!"

"No!"

Karai then blinks. Eva laughs. "You blinked."

"Oh %$!" The brown haired girl runs off quickly. Eva sighed.

"Why does everyone do that when I say what happens when I win! All I wanted her to do was go get me some tea."

Meanwhile Karai looked over and spotted Negi.

"I'm sorry Asuna-san. I'm sorry Asuna-san. I'm sorry A… oh hello there. I haven't seen you before."

"Oh yeah, hey Negi. My names Karai."

"You know me?"

"Oh… uh… heh heh heh. Anyway, what happened?"

"Asuna's angry with me…"

"She got you good huh?"

"Oh yes, she did. Are you a friend of Naea-kun?"

Karai nods. "Yep."

"Did he make it back yet?"

"Not yet, far as I know Chachazero's going to go look for him."

"Maybe… I should go look for him."

"I'll go with you."

The two walk off, looking for Naea. They begin to talk about a lot of things.

A few hours pass and later on that night in the mountains Kaede is heating up a tub of water. "Naea-bozu, the bath is ready."

"All right, I'll go in a sec-" He turns around and notices her in a two piece bathing suit. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

She smiles. "Haha, your just like Negi-bozu."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!"

"Well you freak out when you see a girl in a bathing suit, except your nose bleeds. Kotaro's almost done with his bath, besides I'd like to take one with you. There's something I'd like to speak about with you."

Kaede walked back towards the camp, and Naea sat back against a tree wiping some blood off of his face. _Okay, first I get here get wacked by Asuna, almost get killed by these two, and now Kaede-san wants to take a bath with me! What the hell have I gotten myself into!_

About ten minutes later Naea got into the bin-bath, with a pair of swimshorts and a tank-top on.

_Glad I ended up with these._

A few seconds later Kaede got into it as well. "You sure don't take your time getting in here do you Naea-bozu?"

"Wagh! Don't do that!"

Kaede smiled. "Yep, definitely like Negi-sensei. Anyway there's something I needed to talk to you about."

"Hm?"

"I know that you are not of this world."

Naea looked over to her wide-eyed. "How did you-"

"I have sixth sense for these things. A friend of yours is here as well as far as I have seen. There's something I have to tell you though. If you get involved with 3-A, I can't guarantee your safety. There are a lot of things that happen around us that are hard to explain."

"I know that Kaede-san, but this is like a dream come true. I know how dangerous it can be with the magical world and everything."

Kotaro jumped out of the bushes. "This isn't a game Naea! If you or her die the whole space time thing could be destroyed!"

Naea looked over to the black haired kid not surprised. "I know that, I've imagined stuff like this since I was nine Kotaro."

"That's not the point! Your not of this world, you have no powers, and your weight can slow you down. We can't protect two worlds at once."

"Well according to you two Karai-san is here to. So I'll risk everything to make sure both Karai and I get home safely."

Kaede patted him on the head. "That's good, you have a sense of priority. That's hard to find nowadays. However… are you really willing to risk everything?"

Naea looked down and splashed some water in his face to hide his tears. "Yeah… I am."

Kaede leans over to him and has a kind of seducing appearance. "Well in that case… why don't you and I make a contract."

Naea jumped out of the bing surprised, he was waving his hands back and forth. "NOW WAIT A MINUTE! First of all that came out of nowhere! Second we can't, Chamo's not here and your only a partner to Negi!"

Kaede stood up smiling. "It appears you know a lot of this world then. Well believe me, it'll work. As for Chamo… we have something better." She got out and looked over to Kotaro. "It'll work Naea-bozu… trust me."


	3. Kiss of Destiny

**DISCLAIMER: Neither KaraiNatsume or I own Negima! It is owned by Ken Akamatsu!**

**A/N: Okay about the previous chapters. I'm very sorry if it confused anyone. It's just that Karai and I well we've been working on this for months. It's hard to get it to sound right out of script form. Actually, the reason these are taking forever to get out is because I'm trying to make it sound right. That… and I tend to get side-tracked a lot.**

* * *

It has gotten dark out, the moon is shining bright, the stars twinkling, and out in the forest Karai and Negi are searching everywhere. Karai sighs.

"Negi-kun! We've been searching for Naea for hours and still haven't seen him! Where could that perv be?"

Negi looked behind a tree. "I don't know, but I hope he isn't hurt. Asuna-san can have a tendency to go a little overboard."

Karai looked up into the sky. "Asuna can be a scary person at times."

"She can. Asuna-san'll be even more crossed if I don't get back soon."

Karai shrugged. "Eh? Well if she is I'll just explain it to her."

Negi stopped looking, he looked towards Karai, his face stern. "By the way Karai-san, where did you and Naea-kun come from?"

"We come from… a different world I guess." She turned around and realized the amazement in the ten year olds eyes.

"The Magical Word?" Negi asked curiously. Karai shook her head and looked up into the night sky. The full moon was out, and it was bright. She couldn't believe how clear the sky was, back where she had come from the skies were never this clear. She looked towards Negi.

Karai had no clue how to explain this to him, but just decided to wing it. "Well, no, not from there. I guess you could say that we come from an alternate world from this one. Don't bother asking how we got here, even I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Nope. I talked with Evangeline, apparantly I showed up late last night, and I guess Naea-kun found his way here and, well, here we are!"

Negi jumped up. "Do you know how you and he are going to get back?"

Karai again, shook her head. She was only in this world for a day. She wasn't really in a hurry to get back, but she knew how dangerous it got around this place. She had a feeling that just getting back could end up getting her and Naea killed.

"Sorry Negi, no clue how to get back."

"Well, then what are you going to do since you may be here a while?"

"No clue."

"Well, how about joining 3-A for the time being. I'm sure the girls would be thrilled to have a new classmate or two."

Karai looked at him surprised. "Wait, me? Join 3-A?"

"Sure I mean, your about the same age right? Maybe a year older than the rest of the girls. I really don't see a problem, you'll fit right in."

Karai started thinking. From her world, she and Naea were actually sophomores at a high school, here they'd be going back two years. Of course Japan has that weird school system.

"I guess it's not a bad idea kid. Wait, are you saying Naea could join too?"

Negi smiled. "Sure, I could get special permission from the Dean to put him into 3-A. After all Kotaro-kun takes a few classes at the school."

"Wait, dog-boy takes classes?"

Negi nodded. "Not willingly, the Dean makes him so that he can keep an eye on him. How did you know about his demon traits?"

"I'll… explain later. Well I guess it wouldn't be a problem. It's not like we're spending out whole lives here or anything."

"Then I'll go and find Dean Konoe after we find Naea-kun."

Karai and Negi start walking ahead, calling out Naea's name, then from a distance they see a bright flash of light. Negi jumps.

Karai covers her eyes. "What's that?"

"I… don't know"

"Well I say we go and check it out then."

Negi nods and they run off in the general direction of the light.

Karai began to smile. _If that's what I think it is, then that's where Naea is, that means he must have made one of THOSE! _

**However up in the mountains, just a few minutes before that**, Naea's eye started to twitch. He didn't know whether to smile or start freaking out!

"W-wait," he stuttered, "You, want me… to make a pactio… with you!"

Kaede nodded. "I don't see why not. It really shouldn't be that hard, right Kotaro-bozu?"

Kotaro shrugged, he really, really didn't feel like being there right about now. He sighed, "I guess so. Well let's get it started."

Naea backed up a bit. "W-wait a minute, I didn't agree on this yet."

"Oh come on Naea-bozu, you're about fifteen right? You should have had at least one girlfriend by now."

It's true, he's had two, but he never really liked to talk about it. "Well as a matter of fact I have! It's just that uh… um… well…"

Kaede giggled. "You've never had your first kiss yet… have you?"

He nodded, Naea's gotten close to a first kiss… but something happened and he never got it. "Yeah… you see I have this thing. It's kinda stupid really but I'm old fashioned. I'd rather my first kiss be with somebody I can actually like."

Kotaro scratched his. "I don't see the big deal it's only one little kiss."

Naea looks over to Kotaro angrily. "That's not the point! Where I come from a first kiss is supposed to be special and-"

Kaede moved her index finger over and covered his lips. She winked. "It's okay, I get it. Why don't you think it over for a bit. If you don't want to do it, we won't. That okay?"

Naea nodded, he moved behind some trees out of sight and earshot from the other two. Kotaro yawned and sat next to the fire. "I don't see the big deal with all of this."

Kaede smiled, looking in the direction Naea had walked. She understood what he was going through, she really was wise for her years. "You will when you get older."

"Whatever."

Behind the tree Naea looked up towards the full moon. He was pondering. "I'm confused… I want my first kiss to be meaningful, but I also want to protect Karai since she's here." Naea grabbed his hair and started tugging at it. "WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!"

A voice came out from the darkness. "Maybe you should just follow your heart boy." Naea looked over, he spotted a blonde girl in the trees.

"Eva-san."

Evangeline floated down from the branches, she was smiling kind of maliciously. She obviously wanted something from him. "You have two choices in this boy. You can either save your first kiss for somebody you love and die along with your friend, or you can get it over with and actually have a chance of living in this world. I leave that up to you. I'd just like to warn you, things have not been exactly calm around here lately. The choice is yours to make."

Evangeline turned and slowly began to disappear in the darkness. Naea had no clue what had just happened, he had a question mark on floating above his head, regardless, his eyes showed he made a choice. Walking out smiling he walked over to Kaede. "Kaede-san."

She turned. "Oh, did you make your choice Naea-bozu?"

Naea smiled, he got his thumb and pointed over to himself. Smiling he said loudly, "I have, I choose to make a pactio… however I'm not counting it as a first kiss. You got it?"

Kaede nodded and walked over to him, she put her hand on his head. "Good. Kotaro-bozu."

"I'm on it, I'm on it." He slowly walked over and drew the pactio circle around the two in the dirt. He activated it and a bright purple light shone on the two. Naea gasped.

"Wow this is extremely… comforting."

Kaede nodded. "Surprised me the first time too. So, you ready?"

Naea nodded, Kaede slowly moved towards him. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick." She kissed him, and Kotaro raised his arm. "PACTIO!"

A few seconds later two card appeared, Naea and Kaede let go. She handed him one of the cards. "Here you go." He took it happily, smiling at the card the whole time. Naea just couldn't believe he actually made a pactio.

Kaede opened one eye. "You know how to activate one of those?"

Naea nodded. "Sure do! ADE-" he was interrupted by another female voice coming from the bushes.

"Naea-kun!"

He looked over, and spotted the brown haired girl. "Karai! You're here!"

"Geez it took forever to find you!"

Naea walked over, showing her the card, she jumped up excited.

"Is that what I think it is!"

"Sure is! A pactio card!"

"That's great!"

Negi walked up. "It really is. I'm glad to see you're okay Naea-kun."

Karai hit him on the back of the head. "You idiot! We've been looking for you all night!"

Kotaro walked up, he lost his balance but Kaede helped him up. Negi looked over to him. "What's wrong Kotaro-kun?"

Kaede sat him down next to a tree, he started mumbling. "Damn pactio magic." He manages to stand up. "I'm fine though, why don't you and I spar a while?"

Negi raised his hands. "Heh heh heh, sorry Kotaro-kun, but I got to go back to Asuna's room. There's still work I have to do."

"Oh fine."

Negi looked over to Karai. "Oh yeah, Karai-san. You and Naea-kun need a place to stay. Karai-san you could probably-"

Evangeline appeared right in front of them, she grabbed Karai's arm. "She's coming with me!"

Karai looked over. "Wait, what?"

"Just come on I don't have all night!"

They disappeared in just a few seconds, Negi looked over to Naea. "Well, will you be alright up here with Kaede-san, Naea-kun?"

Naea looked over. "Yeah, she's been real nice to me since I showed up here. So I'll be fine."

Kotaro sat back down and started to fain in and out of consciousness, Naea helped him down. "Kotaro-kun, maybe we should get you back to the dorms."

Kaede knelt down to him. "I'm sure Chizuru-dono would want you back by now."

Kotaro's eyes got big, he jumped up. "GAH! CHIZURU NEE-SAN'S GONNA KILL ME IF I DON'T GET BA-" He fell and fainted right there. Negi picked him up. "I guess I'll get him there."

Naea moved over to him. "You sure you got him Negi-kun?"

"I'm good." He stumbled over but Kaede caught him right before he fell over.

"Why don't we just let him sleep here tonight? I'll explain it to Chizuru-dono tomorrow . You might want to get back though before Asuna get's even more angry. I'm pretty sure even she wouldn't hit a total stranger like that."

"Okay, I'll deal with it."

Kaede hands me a piece of paper. "Oh Naea-bozu, could you go to my room, Negi will show you where it is. There should be two little girls there hand this to them. It involves the walking club. While you're there you might want to apologize to Asuna-dono."

"Okay." He took the paper, then Negi and Naea took the walk back to the school. Kaede looked over to them, she was still smiling. She just knew that with the arrival of these two new people, a new adventure would show itself.

* * *

**N. Urahara: Oh yeah well the other writer of this, Karai Natsume would like to tell you guys something. Take it away!**

**Karai : Hi I'm Karai, how are you all liking the story so far? Send a comment or review, trust me I'd like to know too! Oh yeah my little vampire Pikachu says hello! On a final note… COOKIES!**


	4. Magic and Mayhem

**DISCLAIMER: NEITHER KARAI NATSUME NOR I OWN NEGIMA! IT IS PROPERTY OF KEN AKAMATSU!**

**Naea's A/N: Haha, this is going great! Guess I should have listened to Karai and posted these months ago… oh well!**

**Karai's A/N: Okay, so Naea's gone on a trip out of state for a week, so the rest of this chapter was written by me. (He started it, I finished it.) That's why the writing style changes at one point. So, the next few chapters will also be written by me while he's gone. **

**Note from Karai to Naea: Listen. I'm changing a couple of things in this chapter, alright? They're minor changes really, and should still fit with what we originally wrote.**

* * *

**About 25 minutes later, Negi and Naea** arrived at his room. Negi looked over and smiled. "We're here Naea-kun."

Naea started shaking, he gulped. "Um, m-maybe I should apologize to her…"

Negi opened the door and looked around the corner. "I'm home."

A girl with long brown hair ran up. She was holding a bowl of what looked like cake batter. Smiling big she looked over to me. "Oh there you are Negi-kun. Hm? This must be the boy Asuna was talking about. You're the perv!"

Naea fell in amazement. Tears were falling. "But I didn't do anything!"

Negi began to look around the room. "Konoka-san, where's Asuna-san?"

Konoka went over to the small kitchen area and put the batter in a large pan. Putting the pan in the oven she said, "She seemed pretty upset when she got here so she took her stuff and has been in the baths the whole time."

"I see."

Naea stood up and scratched his head. One day and he already managed to screw up. "Then it's my fault. Her skirt fell off and I looked."

Negi started waving his eyes wildly. "No no no! Asuna-san was having a bad day anyway. Why don't we go and see if she's still there."

Naea walked out the door. "Sure. Oh yeah!" He started to dig through his pockets and managed to find the paper Kaede handed him. "I'm supposed to bring this to Kaede-san's room."

Konoka walked over and looked out the door. She pointed down the hallway. "If you just go down there and take that left her room will be the third door on the right."

Naea bowed and quickly ran off. "Thanks, I'll be right back Negi!"

"Take your time Naea-kun!" Negi went over to his desk and looked at a big stack of papers. "I should probably get started on these."

Konoka began washing all the cooking utensils she had finished using, looking over to Negi she motioned to his staff over to the coffee table. "Oh yeah Negi-kun, you got another letter."

He looked over to the table and read the address. "It's from my Onee-chan."

"Nekane?" She stopped washing the dishes. "You think it's about that stuff?"

He nodded. "It's possible…"

**In the hall Naea** ran over to the room and put the letter in the dorms mailbox. He ran back to the other room. "Alright Negi-kun, let's get going."

Negi looked up from the letter he was reading. "Sure. Let's go." Putting the letter down they rushed over to the baths.

**However, over at Eva's house **something different was happening. Evangeline handed a rather large book to Karai. She pointed to the middle of page 1047. "Say that spell."

Karai looked at the book, her face said it all. She had no clue why Eva was telling her to do this. "Evangeline," she said, "Why am I doing this?"

Eva was getting ticked, she really doesn't like to explain things, but here there wasn't really a choice here. Eva went over to her table and started drinking the tea that Chachamaru made. "You're not a normal girl Karai."

"You don't think I know that? Everyone at my school calls me weird and honestly I agree. Being normal is so boring."

Eva put her hand up to stop her. "That's not what I meant girl." She smiled. "What I meant… is that you have magic in you."

"What? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know… just read that spell. Let's see if it's true."

Karai sighed and picked up the book. "Fine. This one right?"

"Yes just say it. That's about all it should take."

Karai took in a deep breath, looking at the page one more time she said the spell with vigor. "Practi Bigi Naru Ardescat!" A flame popped out from her hand and caused the book to catch on fire.

Caught by surprise due to the book bursting into flames, Karai instantly dropped it on the floor.

" IDIOT! ARE YOU TRYING TO BURN DOWN THE HOUSE?," Evangeline yelled as she stomped the flames out. She stared at the charred area on the floor a moment afterward thinking to herself, _I won't kill her… I won't kill her…_

" What… in the world did I just do?," Karai asked, also staring at the burned area on the floor. The fact was, she knew exactly what she'd just done. She just couldn't believe that she did it.

" You just cast a basic spell for low level wizards," Evangeline said. " Which means that you can indeed use magic. However… I sense that you can do more than that. You just don't realize it yet."

" So… this means… I'm a wizard?," Karai asked. She liked the thought of using magic. In fact, she practically loved that thought. In her own world, it wasn't even supposed to exist. But here, in this world of make believe turned real, she was probably able to. That lone made her very excited.

" Yes. This would mean you are a wizard," Evangeline confirmed. " And since I believe you're probably more capable than most novices, tonight I want you to think of an activation key. We'll perform the setting ritual for it in the morning." She then looked off in another direction. " While you were out earlier, I had Chachamaru get a room ready for you. You can stay there. Just remember to think up an activation key before you fall asleep."

" Wait," Karai said. " I don't even…"

" I don't want to hear an excuses as to why you can't think of one.," Evangeline said. " An activation key is needed for you to learn advanced spells in this world. And the only way you're going to be able to survive is by using such spells." She then started walking off, talking as she went. " I'm going to read now. You'd better have something thought up by morning…"

" Um… o-kay?," Karai said, staring after Evangeline as she left the room. Karai knew very well what a magical activation key was. It was basically the key to a wizard's innermost magical abilities. And by saying these certain words, the wizard could unlock their fullest magical potential. Usually, these words meant something more to the magic user than they would anyone else.

" An activation key, huh?," Karai asked herself. " This… could probably take a while." She had no clue what words she could use for her activation key, and figured it would probably take her a long time to think of some.

**Outside the dorm baths**, Naea stood nervously next to Negi, wondering if this was such a good idea after all. " You know Negi… this might not be such a good idea. I mean, Asuna's already mad at me for the skirt thing, and what if she's in there…. And… she… she's…"

At that moment, Asuna walked out of the bathing area, and stared at Naea. " Oh, so it's you! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PEEPING IN ON PEOPLE IN THE BATH?"

Naea instantly took a defensive position, making sure to guard his head well. " THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL! LET ME EXPLAIN! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

" You had BOTH better explain. NOW!," Asuna said, irritation and anger seeping into her voice.

Naea thought about just how to explain this. But, there was really no other way than just to right out tell the truth about it. " Well, you see Asuna-san. I'm not from this world at all. Or the magic world! Somehow I ended up here in your world and I wasn't expecting something like that at all!" He bowed. " Please… forgive me!"

Normally when apologizing to someone, Naea wouldn't do a thing like that. But, for some reason, it just seemed normal., and polite to do so.

Asuna thought about that. With all the other strangeness she'd been through, that wasn't too hard to believe. " Fine. I'll let you off the hook for now." Then she stepped forward and grabbed Naea by the collar of his shirt. " But if I EVER find you peeping I swear I'll make sure you never see the light of day again!"

" Y-yes!," Naea stammered. " I'm very sorry Asuna-san!"

Negi then bowed as well. " I'm also very sorry Asuna-san. It was my allergies again."

Asuna sighed. " You just don't learn, do you Negi? I've already forgiven you. I'll admit that I was fumed about it for a while, but I was actually thinking about something else for the rest of the day."

" Really?," Negi asked, instantly curious. " And what would that be?"

Asuna's voice got a little softer as she spoke again. " Just… some things from my past…"

" Your past?," Naea asked. " Oh yeah! You're some kinda princess, aren't you?"

" THAT'S IT!," Asuna yelled as she pulled up her sleeves. " YOU'VE BEEN STALKING ME, HAVEN'T YOU! I KNEW YOU WERE A PERV!"

" WAIT!," Naea yelled, taking a step back as he held his hands above his face to avoid getting hit. IN MY WORLD THEY MADE A MANGA AND ANIME ABOUT THIS WORLD! WHERE I'M FROM NONE OF THIS IS EVEN POSSIBLE!"

When he saw the look of disbelief in her eyes, Negi came to Naea's aid. " He's telling the truth Asuna-san. He's really not from this world. He's… different."

" Different huh?," Asuna asked, still eyeing Naea suspiciously. " Fine then. I'll chose to buy that story for now." _After all, not like it's any weirder than half the stuff that happens around this place. _" But since I barely know you, I refuse to say anymore in front of you right now! "By the way…what's your name?"

Naea blinked and pointed to himself, almost startled that she'd asked for his name, instead of sending him flying off into the air again with her fan. Which he'd expected her to have done by now. " My… name?"

Asuna nodded. " Yes. Your name. That thing you call yourself."

" Well," Naea said, smiling. " My name's Naea. Naea Urahara."

" Naea Urahara, huh?," Asuna said, thinking about the name for a second. " That name's pretty strange. Well. I'm sure that you already know I'm Asuna Kagurazaka."

Naea nodded. And then, they heard an extremely loud noise outside. Asuna, Negi, and Naea ran out into the darkness, to find a giant demon stomping around the school grounds.

Naea stared up at the thing in awe. " N-no way… I never thought I'd see one of those things for real…"

" It looks like it's heading towards Evangeline's cottage!," Negi said.

" And?," Asuna shrugged. " I'm sure she can handle it on her own."

As far as Naea was concerned, Evangeline wasn't the one they had to worry about. Without warning he began to dash away from the other two.

" WHERE ARE YOU GOING?," Asuna yelled at him.

He stopped and turned to her. " A friend from my world's at Eva's place. I'm going to make sure she's alright!"

**At Evangeline's house, **Karai was desperately trying to think of a decent activation key. " Cookies? Nah… That'll never work," She said to herself. " Magic?" _No… it should be something original to me. Something that makes … wait. No. It doesn't have to make any kind of sense…_

And then Karai noticed the stomping noise outside as well, and looked out a window to see what it was. When she noticed the demon, she just stared at it. It wasn't that it scared her. But for some reason… it just didn't seem as real as it actually was to her. Still though, she figured that she should warn Evangeline about it.

So, Karai walked into the room she had seen Evangeline disappear into earlier, and found her sitting in a chair reading. " I just thought I'd warn you that there's a demon heading this way," Karai said calmly. In her mind she knew that this sort of thing should probably scare her. Especially since it was actually something real and harmful here. Yet… it didn't.

" Another one?," Eva asked, annoyed as she set her book down. " There's been one every night this week. First it was Sakurazaki the thing went after. Then Konoka. After that was Kagurazaka, and Hasegawa. Even the library club. And now one's after me. They just never learn…"

She walked outside and Karai followed her, curious as to what she would do. As the demon came closer, Evangeline put her hands out towards it, and began chanting a spell. "Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! To sumbolaion diakonētō moi, hē krustallinē basileia! Epigenēthētō, taiōnion erebos, Haiōnie Krustalle! Pasais Zōais ton Ison Thanaton, hos Ataraxia! Kosmikē Katastrophē!"

After she said that, the demon became encased in ice.

" That… is so neat…," Karai said, staring at the frozen demon.

A couple of seconds after that, Negi, Asuna, and Naea arrived.

" Master," Negi said, breathing heavily from the run. " You… defeated the demon already?"

" You surprised boya?," Eva asked. " You shouldn't be. You are my pupil after all."

" Why the hell do those things keep attacking us?," Asuna asked, looking up at the thing.

Eva shrugged. " They're demons. It's what they do."

" Yes…," Negi said, worry clearly showing itself on his face. " But they've only been targeting my partners…"

Naea came over to stand by the frozen demon. He studied it up and down, and then asked his question. " Just how long as this been going on?"

" The past few nights.," Negi replied. " Why'd you want to know?"

" That's… weird…," Naea said, touching the ice. As he stared up at the demon, he could swear that he saw it's red eyes move… " Seems…like… it's after something… perhaps someone…"

" Of course it is!," Evangeline said, whacking him over the head. " It was trying to kill me! Geez boy, are you this stupid in your own world?"

All of a sudden, Naea noticed the ice starting to crack, and moved his hand away. Ice started falling from the demon in big, sharp, shards.

" What in the..," Naea said, before suddenly getting pushed out of the way by Evangeline.

He then watched as one of the falling ice shards stabbed her through the shoulder. " Damn it!," She cried. " You idiot!"

_Oh. So she's blaming that on me?, _Naea thought to himself as the demon completely broke free of the ice.

" Ah damn it!," Asuna said, taking out her pactio card. " Adeat!" A bright light began shining around Asuna. And when it faded, she had her large sword artifact in her hands. She rushed at the demon with it, and began to attack. However, her attacks did nothing.

Karai watched this in amazement, wishing that she could also do something to help. But, the only thing she knew that she could do was… _Actually. That might actually be somewhat useful.._ With this in mind, Karai walked over to one of the demon's giant feet, and put her hands out.

" Practi Biginaru Ardescat!" She called. Flames shot from her hands, burning the demon's feet. If this wasn't a serious situation, Karai would have laughed at what she'd just done. It seemed to have caught the demon's attention.

The thing looked down at her. " Creator…," It said.

Karai blinked. " Creator? What do you…" Before she could finish that sentence, the demon swiftly grabbed her off the ground. " I found you, Creator."

" Mind telling me what you mean by that?," Karai asked.

The demon said nothing else, and started to walk off with her.

" Naea!," Asuna yelled. " What are you doing just standing there? Your friend just got captured! Go help her!"

_That's right,_ Naea thought to himself. _I promised I'd protect her… and I will!_ He grabbed his Pactio card. " ADEAT!" A bright light then encompassed Naea. His cloths became a battle uniform with a dragon on the front of it. A piece of armor covered his left shoulder.

" This… is my Pactio?," he asked. " Where's the artifact?"

" Never mind that!," Asuna said, running in front of the demon, and striking at it once more. " Get over here and help me!"

Naea turned to Negi. " Stay here and protect Eva, alright?"

" Him protect me?," Eva asked, somehow able to sound amused despite the pain the wound in her shoulder was giving her. " Riiight. You'd just better not get yourself. killed fighting that thing kid."

" I wouldn't plan on it," Naea said, running at the demon. He jumped up at it, and was surprised to find that he could jump extremely high up into the air. He landed on the demon's shoulder.

" Hey Naea. What's up," Karai said.

" This really isn't the time for that," Naea said, kicking the demon in the head. He then found that his hunch about having super strength was wrong, when he felt a searing pain in his foot. " AH! I ALMOST BROKE MY FOOT!"

The demon, obviously now annoyed that not only had this kid just kicked him in the head, but then yelled in his ear, grabbed Naea with his other hand, and stared at him for a moment. " Naea… Urahara…"

Instead of wondering how the demon knew his name, Naea 's thoughts suddenly became downcast and depressed. _I can't believe it. Even with this… I'm still just a screw up! I guess it's true. I really am worthless! And I promised to protect her! Damn it! _

Naea's pactio card began slipping from his pocket a little bit, allowing him to see the top of his picture on it. _What is this? There's a speech bubble there. Wait… that's not a speech bubble. It's a thought bubble! And it has something written in it. It… says… imagination? Wait… I think… I just figured out what I can do! Let's see… if I just concentrate. SS3 Goku…SS3 Goku… _" SS3 GOKU! GET OUT HERE AND HELP US!"

And then Goku, in his super saiyen 3 form, appeared right in front of him.

" I see you need help Naea.," Goku said, eyeing the demon. " Alright then." He takes aim at the demon, with blue flashing energy appearing in his hands. "KAMEHAMEHA!" The energy then blasted right through the demon, causing it to disappear. He then disappeared as well.

And then, Naea and Karai began to fall.

" Okay," Karai said. " Good save with the Dragon Ball Z dude, but um.. Now we're falling to our doom."

" No we're not!," Naea said. " I need wings!" Angel like wings suddenly appeared on his back, and he flew over to Karai and caught her. Then he flew with her to the ground.

" Well. That was eventful," Karai said, while thinking to herself, _Damn it! I was completely useless in that! Everyone else got to help. Well. Negi kinda just stood by for some reason. But still! I wanted to help out too, and I end up almost getting captured! I'm gonna have to do something about that later…_

Evangeline, who had been leaning against Negi, tried to stand and walk up to Naea, but ended up just falling back against him again. " Boy… what kind of power was that?," She asked.

Naea thought about that, unsure how to answer the question at first. " I think… I may just have the ability… to make what I imagine real!"

* * *

**A/N: So, what'd you think of this chapter? Naea and I would love some feedback on this, as it's a big project we're working on. (Seriously, we've been writing this in script format back and forth for six months now. I'm not kidding.) So please, tell us what you think. We hope you like the story. :3**


	5. A Will To Get Stronger

**Karai's A/N: Karai Natsume here again. Just a reminder that I'll be writing the next few chapters, and that's why the writing style has changed from the first.**

**Naea's A/N: I'll be back and able to update my other fics again by about the end of next Sunday.**

**Note to Naea: Listen. I'm going to have to change more dialogue and such. If we use what was originally said, well, certain things just aren't going to make any sense. **

* * *

**Later on, at Evangeline's house… **After the incident, Evangeline had gone off to her resort to heal. For those who don't know, that would be a little area she keeps in a glass bottle where she can use her full magical powers. She usually trains with Negi there. The downside to the place is that you have to stay twenty four hours before you can leave. Though, twenty four hours in there is only an hour in the real world.

Negi had insisted that perhaps Konoka, who was best at using healing spells, may be able to help her somewhat. However, Evangeline declined that offer for help.

Before Evangeline went to heal herself, she told Karai to keep thinking about her activation key. However, Karai's mind was on other things. _I was so useless in that fight. Getting captured and all. And here Naea is, playing hero. And using this magic stuff like he's done it for a while. We both just got here. How in the world could he handle himself that damn well? _

Karai wasn't content with just sitting there and thinking of some activation key. She knew that to be useful in this world, she'd have to learn more about this magic stuff. Naea already seemed to know at least something about it. He'd handled his pactio abilities quite well.

So, Karai got up, and searched around Evangeline's house for where she kept that resort bottle of hers. In the Negima Manga, back in the world she and Naea had come from, it showed where Evangeline kept that thing. Or at least, Karai thought it did. But she'd forgotten all about where it was. Eventually Karai found it, and managed to transport herself inside.

She found Evangeline sitting somewhere nearby, reading. The wound in her shoulder looked as though it was completely healed. " Hey.," Karai said, getting Evangeline's attention. " You look alright now."

" The wound wasn't that bad," Eva said. " It healed quite easily when I got in here."

" I see..," Karai said, staring at the spot where her wound used to be.

" I thought I told you to think of an activation key," Evangeline said.

" I have one!," Karai said. Even though she clearly didn't.

" Oh really?," Evangeline asked, standing. " What is it then?"

At that point, Karai just said the first thing to pop into her mind. " Akaro Aro Taro Taro! That's my Activation Key!"

" Are you sure?," Evangeline asked. " Do those words mean anything to you?"

Karai thought about it. Did those words mean anything to her? She wasn't even sure why those particular words had come to her at all. But… if she really considered it, perhaps there was a deeper meaning to them. Akaro and Aro were the names of characters she'd used in stories she'd written before. Writing stories was very important to her. And Taro, was a word chosen because it dealt with psychic ability. And that was one thing that she was very interested in.

" Yes.," Karai answered. " They do mean something to me." And then Karai decided to ask the question she'd actually come to ask. " Evangeline. Could you teach me magic? Train me how to use it? Like you do for Negi?"

" Oh great..," Evangeline said, turning away and crossing her arms. " Now _you're _begging to be my disciple too? I'm not a certified teacher you know."

" I never said you were," Karai said, walking in front of her. " And I never said I was begging you either. I only asked you. It's not like I got down on my hands and knees."

" You might as well have been. If you come from the world I think you do, then you should already know that I don't do favors without a price."

" Okay then," Karai said, sounding somewhat annoyed. " Then what will it take for you to teach me magic?"

Evangeline sighed. " Why in hell's name are you so gung-ho to learn magic right now? Earlier you didn't seem to care all that much."

" Hey!," Karai said, taking offense to that. " I did too care!"

" Whatever," Evangeline said. " You aren't experienced enough to do the kind of training I do with the boya anyways, so why even worry about this right now? Stick to learning the novice level magic first, and then you can learn the harder things. Since you've picked an activation key, by morning we can…"

She stopped in mid-sentence when Karai grabbed her by the throat, and actually managed to toss her to the ground. " You act like I wouldn't be able to handle doing something like that! How do you know I wouldn't?"

Evangeline stood, and then blasted Karai to the ground with dark energy. " I should kill you for pulling something like that. You're not strong enough at this point to do anything other than what I tell you. Understand?"

" No!," Karai yelled at her as she stood. The attack she'd been hit with did hurt, but only a little. " Listen. If Naea can handle magic like that after a few hours of being here, then I can too! I almost got taken by that damn demon earlier and there wasn't a thing I could do about it. Naea had to save me. I want to be able to defend myself here, not have someone else do it for me. I don't want to end up being some damsel in distress in this story like Princess Peach or Daphanie Blake."

Evangeline sighed. " First of all, those characters aren't even in this story. Second of all, you really broke the fourth wall there Karai."

" And?," Karai asked.

" Fine then. But you'd just better remember that you chose this. Tomorrow morning we'll perform the ritual for setting your activation key. Then, you can train with the boya. Got it?"

Karai nodded.

An evil smile then spread across Evangeline's face. " And you have to call me Master… just like Negi does."

" No damn way.," Karai said. She thought it was ridiculous that Eva forced Negi to call her that. Especially since he was her teacher. It just seemed weird. Even considering Eva's situation. It still seemed weird.

" You want my help or not?," Eva asked. " If you want me to teach you magic too, you have to call me Master."

Karai then wondered if maybe she should forget about the whole using magic thing. Was it really worth it if she had to call the little arrogant brat her master? Then again, she remembered what happened earlier, and it sent a wave of anger and determination through her body. " Fine…," She said, hesitating before then saying, " Master…"

An amused smile painted Eva's face. " You just _hate _that, don't you?"

" Oh be quiet before I call Buffy the Vampire Slayer on you…."

" Fourth wall!," Eva warned.

" If I cared, I wouldn't have broken it," Karai stated.

Eva sighed. " Just don't do that anymore."

" I'll think about it," Karai said.

**Back at Kaede's dorm room… **Naea stood in the middle of the room, cursing himself. " Damn! Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn!"

" I see," Kaede said. " So that's what happened."

" Damn it all! That thing could've killed her! I was ill prepared and…," Naea started, but stopped when Kaede raised her hand.

" Don't worry about it Naea-san. You did manage to save her. And she's doing alright."

" I know..," Naea said. " But Evangeline got really hurt, and Asuna could've gotten just as hurt too! Instead of going to apologize to Asuna, maybe I should've practiced with my Pactio powers a little bit."

" Naea," Kaede said, putting a hand on his shoulder. " Why are you blaming yourself for this? It's not like that attack was your fault. And everyone was alright in the end. Besides, it's good that you apologized to Asuna. You don't want to get on her bad side."

" I guess…," Naea said, still thinking that somehow, what had happened was his fault. The demon was frozen solid, unmoving, and almost lifeless before he came close to it. That's when it seemed to live again. When Naea stepped close to it. Seconds after that, when he actually touched the ice, it broke free. Something in his mind just kept on telling him that it was indeed because of him. Even if it didn't seem that way to everyone else.

Another thing that bothered Naea now that he really had time to think about it, was that the demon knew his name. It had said his name. How did that thing know who he was though?

" You worry too much Naea-bozu," Kaede said. " Why don't you get ready for bed and get some sleep, eh?"

Naea sighed. " Yeah. I guess I'd better…"

**The next day… **It was almost noon when Naea had awoken. And not long after that, Negi, Asuna, and Kotaro.

" Bout damn time you woke up.," Kotaro remarked. " It's almost noon on a Sunday."

" Well…," Naea started.

" Never mind about that," Asuna said. " What I want to know is… why Naea doesn't have an artifact." She turned to Negi. " Why is that? The rest of us who are partnered with you have some kind of item. And if he has a pactio card, he should have one too, right? Right?"

" Well… I don't know…," Negi answered. " I've never known of a Pactio that worked like that before."

Naea thought back to last night. He thought he had an answer for that. Last night he'd figured out how to use his powers…perhaps he didn't need the artifact. " Well… I don't think I'm supposed to have an artifact," He said. " But rather… those powers I used. I think that… whenever I activate my Pactio, I can make whatever I imagine become real. At least. That's the feeling I got from it last night."

" Well. We didn't exactly come by to discuss your powers…," Negi said. " We came by to see if you were alright."

" Yeah, I'm fine.," Naea stated. Then he turned to Kotaro. "But you were right. I really can't fight. And during that short time that I was trying to fight that monster, I realized just how hard it was. You see, it took a lot more energy out of me to conjure that person, than it did to summon those wings to me. If I were to learn to fight better, I could probably learn a way to do both without having to waste so much energy at one time."

" Well then. If you want to learn to fight, there are a number of people here who can teach you."

Everyone turned towards to door to see another teacher at the school, Takamichi T. Takahata standing there in the doorway.

" T-Takahata-sensei!," Asuna said, suddenly blushing bright red. " Wh-what are you doing here?"

" Nothing much," Takahata replied, walking into the room. " I just came here to give Naea a little friendly advice. Negi's told me about you. Seems you're not from around here. And from first glance you look like the type of person who has others fight his battles for him. Am I right?"

Naea didn't like to admit it, but it was true. Often times, he avoided the sort of situation that occurred the night before. Though, it wasn't as if he could avoid that if he'd wanted to. He looked up at Takahata, and just nodded.

" Well then," Takahata said. " It's time you learned to fight. Kaede-kun, Kotaro-kun. I want you two to teach Naea-kun how to fight to the best of his ability. Also keep in mind, that with that pactio of his, he can probably conjure up some pretty useful things in battle. Help him out with figuring out what he'll need in certain situations as well."

The two of them nod.

" Alright! So that means we get to spar, right?," Kotaro asked, looking eagerly up at Kaede.

" Yes. That's exactly what it means," Kaede answered.

Takahata noted the excitement on Kotaro's face when Kaede said that. " Now don't be too hard on him, okay? Remember. He's not from this world. And, he can't fight as well as you can yet."

" Yeah, yeah…," Kotaro said, rolling his eyes.

Takahata then turned to Negi. " You can teach him some simple elemental magic as well. In fact, he may be able to use his pactio to amplify the power of simple magic."

_Magic.., _Naea thought to himself. _Hard to believe that… I'm actually in a world that shouldn't exist at all, learning magic. The main thing Karai and I should focus on is getting back to our world… but for now, the only thing we can do, is play by the rules of this one. _

* * *

**A/N: And that's the chapter. In case we didn't make it clear enough, Naea is staying with Kaede and the twins. As for where the twins are at the moment, that shall be explained later. Anyways, please review. Naea and I would really like to know what you think of our story. **


	6. Let the Training Commence!

**A/N: Hey. Karai Natsume here. Just a reminder that I'll be writing for the story till Naea gets back from his trip out of state. And that he'll be back to update his other fics by Sunday. **

* * *

**At Evangeline's house…** "WHERE THE HELL IS THE BOYA? It's noon! He should've been here SIX HOURS AGO! DAMN IT!"

" Calm down Eva," Karai said. " Maybe something's holding the kid up."

" For six hours? It'd better be damned important if it's to hold him up that long!"

" Well…maybe he'll show up soon?," Karai suggested.

" Forget that. It's been long enough," Eva said. " I'm gonna go and get him. You wait here." And with that, she vanished. Karai stood there thinking for a moment about that. _I thought her powers were restricted. Hmm.. I guess not all of them really are then… _

Evangeline reappeared in Kaede's room, right in front of the little gathering of people. " Oh wow. Looks like I interrupted an episode of the Brady Bunch. _Oh great. There I go breaking the fourth wall too. _She looked around the room, and quickly spotted Negi. As he tried to back away from her, she came right up to him and grabbed him by his shirt.

" YOU'RE LATE! THERE'S GONNA BE HELL TO PAY FOR THIS BOYA!"

" Take it easy Eva-dono," Kaede said. " He was probably tired with that monster attack last night and…"

" THAT'S NO EXCUSE! HE DIDN'T EVEN FIGHT!"

" W-well…," Negi started, trying to break free of Evangeline. " I've also been told to help Naea-kun to…"

" I don't care what the hell you planned to do today!," Eva yelled, pulling his shirt both forward and upward so that it choked him a little bit. You missed training this morning, and now you're gonna make it up!"

" But…Master, I…," Negi began to protest.

" Shut up! You're coming with me!," Evangeline said. And then both of them disappeared.

**Back at Evangeline's house… **Karai was pacing back and forth nervously. _I really hope she didn't need that expensive looking glass doll I tripped over… _Karai turned her head towards the sofa, under which she had hid the pieces of the shattered doll. _I really hope she doesn't notice it's missing…._ Karai knew that if Evangeline found out what she did, then she was dead.

For some reason, the little vampiress seemed to have an odd obsession with dolls. And if she had found that Karai had broken one of them, she would most likely be furious. In the midst of her panicked pacing, Karai didn't notice Evangeline and Negi appear in the room.

" Karai."

She jumped at the sound of her name, then turned to see Evangeline and Negi. " Oh! H-hi! Negi, how are you?" She knew that she looked suspicious, and had to quickly put the subject on something other than why she was pacing nervously around the room when they arrived.

" I'm doing fine," Negi replied. " But what about you? With what happened last night, I was wondering if…"

" Yes, I'm fine," Karai said before he could finish his sentence. It somewhat annoyed her that Negi was worried. His worrying somehow made her feel even more helpless than she'd been feeling. But, it wasn't as though she was completely helpless. If she'd had the proper time to think about the situation, perhaps there was something she could have done about it.

Knowing that, Karai decided that perhaps she should show them that she wasn't as powerless as she'd appeared to be. Sure, she didn't quite know how to use magic yet, but that didn't mean that there wasn't something else she could've done. She stared at Negi for a few seconds, keeping her focus on him and nothing else.

Then, Negi slowly began to rise into the air.

" What the hell are you doing kid?," Eva asked him.

" I'm not doing this! I swear!," Negi answered.

" Exactly.," Karai said. " I am. I've been practicing this for a long while. I can pick up a small person, about Negi's height using this little ability. And I can make a type of shield with it. Though, not a very strong one."

" If you can do that, then why do you want me to teach you magic?," Evangeline asked.

" Because that alone isn't enough," Karai answered, letting Negi drop to the ground. " I need to be stronger than that. What I just did took me forever to learn, and I doubt I can attack anyone using that ability either. And it's hardly any kind of a defense. I only showed you two that because I wanted you to know that I'm not _completely _helpless. If it came to it, I probably could've kept myself alive using that ability."

" Wait a second…," Negi said, turning to Evangeline. " You're going to teach her magic too?"

" Yes," Eva sighed. " Her begging got annoying…"

" Hey!," Karai said. " I never begged you, I…"

" Don't say another word if you want to live to see tomorrow," Eva warned.

Karai shrugged. " Okay then…"

Without another word, Negi and Karai followed Evangeline to her resort, where their training session would begin.

**A few minutes later, in front of a tree near the school known as the World Tree… **" Sorry Naea," Takahata said. " Looks like Negi won't be able to teach you that elemental magic now that Eva's gotten ahold of him."

Naea shrugged. " Well, that's okay. I don't need to learn that elemental magic right now anyways. Just learning how to fight would be a good start."

Kotaro sighed. " Ah damn this is gonna be boring. Oh well. Naea. If you wanna learn to fight, you'd better get serious. You don't seem like the kinda person that handles pain well."

At that Naea got into a loose fighting stance. " Bring it on then! I'm prepared!"

Just after he said that, Kotaro seemed to vanish. Before Naea could even begin to think about where his adversary had gone, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach. As he fell back he noticed that Kotaro was now in front of him, and that the pain he felt was Kotaro's fist jabbing him.

" First lesson," Kotaro said. " Like an activation key to a wizard, your fighting stance show's who you are. It can show what type of fighter you are to your opponent, and you have to realize that. And you have to be prepared for it to. The fighting stance you take must allow you to both attack, and defend. This way you won't get caught off guard like you were just then."

" Good to know, Kotaro," Naea said, coughing as he picked himself up. " I'll make sure I remember that one." _That… was painful…_

" Okay then, let's try this again," Kotaro said.

Before either of them could do anything though, they noticed the school dean, Konoemon Konoe coming around from the other side of the tree.

" Ah. You're that dimension traveler, aren't you? The one that comes from another world?"

" Oh! Um, yes sir!," Naea said. " And you're Dean Konoe, correct?"

The Dean nodded. " That's right. " I hate to interrupt your training session, but there was something I just had to come and tell you."

" What is it?," Naea asked, instantly curious.

The dean got a mischievous smile on his face. " Under the special condition that you are not from this world, it is decided that you will be the only male student in class 3-A! Well. I'll let you get back to your training now." With that, he walked away, well aware that the child he had just spoken to was now shocked beyond words.

After a few moments, Naea finally found his voice. " WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! How did a guy end up in 3-A at an ALL GIRLS SCHOOL?"

" Oh. I forgot to tell you," Takahata said as he leaned against the tree and lit a cigarette. " Negi went to Dean Konoe last night and told him about you and your friend's current predicament. He agreed to place you both in Negi's class. And he's going to allow you to continue staying with Kaede, Fuka, and Fumika while you're here in this world."

" In other words… I'M SCREWED!," Naea yelled. " I DON'T DO GOOD AROUND THAT MANY GIRLS!"

Kotaro just stared at him, while Kaede and Takahata laughed.

**In Evangeline's resort… **Evangeline stood in front of Karai and Negi, who were standing a few feet apart from each other. " Now, Karai. Having an activation key means that you now hold the key to your full magical potential. You can do so much more now that your activation key's been set. Turn to the boya."

" O-kay," Karai said, turning to face Negi.

" Now. Use the spell I taught you last night," Evangeline instructed.

Karai nodded, and put her hand out in front of her as Evangeline had told her to do when casting this spell. " Akaro, Aro, Taro, Taro! Sagitta Magica Series Obscuri!" After Karai said those words, dark magic arrows shot forth from her hand, aimed right at Negi. _Cool…_, Karai thought to herself. _That actually worked! _

_She did it,_ Negi thought. He was going to compliment Karai on using the spell right on her first try, when Eva's voice stopped him.

" Don't just stand there! Get out of the way before those arrows hit you!"

That reminded Negi that the arrows were indeed aimed at him, and would hit in less than a second unless he moved. So he quickly got himself out of the way.

" Now. Counter attack," Eva instructed.

Negi wasted no time in doing that. "Sagitta Magica Series Fulgurales!," He yelled, sending a few lightning arrows at Karai.

"Deflect them," Eva commanded.

Without thinking twice about that, Karai yelled out her hand and yelled, " Deflexio!" An invisible barrier then appeared in front of Karai, stopping the arrows from going any farther than that. However, since Negi was much stronger than Karai, it wouldn't be long before his attack broke through her weak barrier.

" Now send them back at him," Eva said.

" Reflexio!," Karai called, causing the arrows to bounce off her shield, and back at Negi. He easily evaded them.

" Good.," Eva said. " Now. Let's play a little hard ball, shall we? Use the stronger spell."

Karai thought about that. The other spell that Evangeline had taught her evidentially wasn't a spell for beginners to use. In fact, it could prove dangerous for a beginner to use. " Um… isn't it kind of early for…"

" Don't question me. Do what I said."

" Okay then," Karai said uncertainly as she put a hand out in front of her again. "Akaro, Aro, Taro, Taro! Veniant spīritūs glaciālēs obscūrantēs, cum obscūrātiōne flet tempestās nivālis! Nivis Tempestās Obscurāns!" A powerful blast of ice and darkness shot from her hand at Negi. He quickly dodged the attack, knowing that unlike the other spell Karai had used, this one could actually hurt him.

After casting the spell, Karai felt as though she didn't have enough energy to continue. In fact, she felt like she would fall over at any moment. _I can't believe I said that right. All those weird words. And… that…really took a lot out of me. I don't think I could attack again right now if I wanted to. Still… just being able to do this stuff… is freakin amazing… _

" That was incredible for a beginner!," Negi exclaimed. " Good job Karai!"

" Negi.," Eva said. " Karai needs to regain her energy after that attack. You and I will do a little one on one training while she recovers, understood?"

Negi nodded, although he was somewhat afraid of what Evangeline had in mind for their one on one session. After all, earlier she had said that there'd be hell to pay for him missing morning training. And when Eva said something like that, she usually meant it.

" And Karai. We'll be back here to resume in an hour, alright?"

Karai nodded, even though an hour really didn't seem like long enough to her. But she wasn't about to argue with a person that could probably kill her in two seconds flat. Especially because without her energy, getting away wouldn't be an option at all. Not that it would have been if she did have her energy. It would've just prolonged the inevitable. And Karai would've been fine with that.

**2 hours later in front of the World Tree… **Naea jumped back, losing his balance as Kotaro continued to come forward with his attack. He regained it quickly, and blocked Kotaro's punch with his hand.

" Too slow!," Kotaro said, punching Naea in the stomach with his other hand at a blinding speed.

_Lord that hurts…, _Naea thought, taking out his pactio card. _But I'll show him! _" ADEAT!" Once his battle uniform appeared, he thought and concentrated on one thing. _Strength. _And then, suddenly, red orbs of energy appeared around Naea's body and started circling around him.

" Just TRY to dodge this one!," Naea yelled, rushing forward and actually managing to punch Kotaro in the face, and causing him to slide back a few feet.

" Haha! Now that's the way to do it!," Kotaro exclaimed. _That hit actually kinda hurt. Heh. _" Now it's getting fun! Get ready for round four!" He started running at Naea, but suddenly, he felt something holding him back. He turned to see that it was Kaede who had grabbed him by the arm. " Hey! Why'd you stop me?"

" Take a look at him," Kaede said, pointing to Naea, who was now on the ground and panting heavily.

" Hey! What's wrong with him?," Kotaro asked.

" He put too much energy into that one attack," Kaede answered. " Now he's tired himself out. I don't think he'll be able to fight anymore."

" What are you talking about Kaede-san?," Naea asked, attempting to stand. " I… I feel…just fine…" At that moment, Naea fell back to the ground, and his battle uniform vanished.

Takahata walked up to him. " She's right Naea. As you can see, using your Pactio powers can take a lot out of you if you don't know how to exert your powers correctly."

" Can you guys hurry up with your little lecture?," Kotaro asked impatiently. " Naea and I were kinda in the middle of something."

" Kotaro-kun, I'm afraid you guys are done with training for today.," Kaede said. "He seems tired. And before he goes and hurts himself, he needs to learn to use equalize his powers. Now then Naea-san. Just pay attention to what I do." She took out her Pactio card. " Adeat!" Once she was in her Pactio form, Kaede continued. " Now. In order to learn to properly exert your powers, you must first learn where the source of your magical energy is. Mine, for example, is in my fingers and hands."

Kaede made a symbol with her hands, and then thirty five copies of herself appeared around her.

Naea stared at all of them, amazed. _That's pretty awesome. Wait… in the manga, I'm sure the number of those things that she made was less than that… _" I thought you could only make sixteen of those…"

" Normally yes. Sixteen would be all. But in this form, I'm able to manipulate my magical energy and channel it all through my chakra points. Meaning that I can make far more than I could normally. Plus, with the focus I have, I still have more than enough energy to pull off tricks like this." She grabbed a kunai knife, and focused some magical energy into it. Then, she threw it hard and fast through a tree. Only, it didn't just go through that one tree. It ended up going through fifteen of them.

Naea stared wide-eyed at the row of trees that Kaede had just poked a hole through.

" See? I focused enough energy into the knife to do that, but I made sure not to put too much into it. Sometimes you have to be careful so that you don't over do it. If you could learn to do that with the strength in your arms, you could do a lot more without wasting your energy."

" Oh… I see..," Naea said, managing to stand. " I'll try that now… Ade…" Before he could actually get the word out, Takahata stopped him.

" Now there's no need to rush it. Why don't you take a break? Overexerting yourself will only get you hurt."

Naea nodded. " Okay then… I guess I'll…" He suddenly fell to the ground, unconscious.

" Naea!," Kotaro yelled, running up to see if he was alright.

" He's alright Kotaro," Kaede assured him. " He's only resting. A lot has happened since he's gotten here. He's not used to this sort of thing yet. Just let him rest under the tree for a while."

" Yeah. He deserves a rest for now.," Takahata said, pulling Naea closer to the trunk of the tree. Then he leaned back against it and lit a cigarette. " You know. I'm pretty sure that friend of his is going through something similar to this with Evangeline right now."

* * *

**A/N: And that's the chapter. The ability that Karai used at the beginning of the chapter could be considered Telekinesis. Kinda. Well. That's what we're going to refer to it as later in the story. Anyways, please read and review. Naea and I would really like to know what your thoughts are on the story. **


	7. The Mystery Cookie

**A/N: Karai Natsume here. The week's ending, and Naea's already on his way back. He should be able to work more on his fics by Sunday.**

**A/N2: Ideas and themes in this chapter were also contributed by Sapphire Satari, and Divinecupid of the Heart.**

* * *

**At Evangeline's resort… **Karai was lying on the ground, covered in bloody scratches. " Owww….."

" Heh. I barely even touched you with that attack," Evangeline said.

" Still hurt like hell," Karai said, getting up.

" Well. You're the one who went and asked if you could go against me."

" Okay, so I'm not the smartest person in the world. I got a little overconfident." _Which, was really stupid, since I'm a beginner and… well… she could probably kill me with her eyes closed. _

" Still want to fight me?," Eva asked.

" Nope," Karai answered. _I have learned never to try that again… though… that attack did really hurt like freakin hell. _" Hey. You know what I've noticed about you Evangeline?"

" What?," She asked.

Karai smiled. " You're around the same height Negi is!" She concentrated hard, and managed to pick up Evangeline with her telekinetic ability and throw her to the ground hard.

" Hey!," Evangeline yelled, jumping up. " What the hell was that for?"

" Revenge," Karai answered. " I don't like to lose."

" Cheap shot," Eva murmured. " Anyways. During the two days you've been here, which is two hours out there, you have improved. Though, it'll be a long while before you even come close to my level of magical power. So it wouldn't do you any good to challenge me again any time soon."

_True, _Karai thought to herself. _But I figured that one out on my own real fast. _

" Anyways, training is over for now.," Evangeline said. She turned to Negi who was standing not too far off. " Come boya. It's time to go."

He nodded. His attention hadn't really been on what Evangeline was saying for the past few minutes. It had been on Karai. During their last training session together, Karai had actually managed to get a few good hits on him. He was amazed at how well she was doing for a beginner.

After they left the resort, Evangeline told Negi that he was now free to go and do whatever it was that he did besides teach class. Then she called Chachamaru over to her.

" Karai, I want you to go to the store with Chachamaru and pick up a few things for me," Evangeline said.

" Why?," Karai asked.

" Because I said so!"

Karai shrugged. " Alright then."

Evangeline quickly made out a shopping list, and then handed it to Chachamaru. " Don't take too long, alright?"

Chachamaru nodded. And then the two of them left.

" So, how have you been Karai-san?," Chachamaru asked as the headed into town.

" Oh… um… okay I guess," Karai said, looking to the scratches covering her arms. _Maybe I should do something about those later. _" So, what's Eva want us to get at the store?"

" This list reads, 'milk, bread, tomato juice, a new toaster…'"

" New toaster?," Karai asked.

" Yes," Chachamaru said. " Master broke the old one."

" How?"

" She blasted it when it failed to work properly. She said that the toast was too crunchy."

" O-kay…" Karai said. _That girl defiantly has anger issues… _"Anything else on the list?"

"The last thing on the list is cookies," Chachamaru answered. " She has that one circled."

" Okay then," Karai said. _Evidentially she also likes cookies. _

Neither of them said anything for a while after that. Karai was content with looking at everything, and trying to get some sense of where certain things were. If she was going to be in that world for a while, knowing where things were would be…well, good to know.

" Hey Chachamaru-san!," Both of them looked ahead to see one of Chachamaru's classmates, Kazumi Asakura, and someone else coming towards them. The boy she had with her had messy black hair, and black eyes.

" Hello Asakura-san. Vast-san," Chachamaru greeted.

" Hey..," Kazumi said, taking notice of Karai. " Who's that? I haven't seen her around here before."

" I'm Karai Natsume," Karai answered. _That guy with her… who is he? I've never seen him before in the Negima manga… _

" Karai is from somewhere far away," Chachamaru said. " She's staying with the Master and I for a while."

" She's staying with you and Evangeline?," Kazumi asked. " Is that really safe?"

Chachamaru nodded. " Yes. Karai knows of the Master's… condition."

" Oh really?," Kazumi asked. " How?"

" We shall explain it to you later," Chachamaru said. " Right now we were on our way to the store to pick up a few things."

" Hold on Chachamaru.," Karai said. "There's something I want to know before we go on." She looked to Kazumi. " I know that you're Kazumi Asakura. But the person with you. Who's he?"

" Name's Vast," He answered.

" He's my boyfriend," Kazumi said.

" Really?," Karai asked. _She has a boyfriend?_

" Yeah," Kazumi answered.

" Vast and Kazumi have been together for a while now," Chachamaru said. " We really should be going now though Karai. You can find the two of them around campus and talk when we return. Master will get angry if we don't hurry."

" Hmm… I guess so," Karai said. " Well. It was nice meeting you Kazumi and Vast."

" Yeah. It was nice meeting you too," Kazumi said.

" Yeah. See you later," Vast said as he and Kazumi continued on their way.

_Hmm… that's strange, _Karai thought to herself as she and Chachamaru continued on towards the store. _That's a difference from the Negima manga. I wonder if it means anything though? Maybe this world isn't exactly the same after all. I'm curious about this Vast guy though. Maybe I will talk to him and Kazumi more later on. _

When Chachamaru and Karai arrived at the store, they headed to the appliance section to find a new toaster first.

" So what kinda toaster would she want?," Karai asked, looking at the shelve lined with toasters that they were now standing in front of.

" Preferably one that she won't blast to pieces in the near future," Chachamaru answered.

" That one says Toast-O-Matic," Karai said, pointing to the toaster. " What about that one?"

" That's the same brand of toaster that she blew up."

" Oh."

" Perhaps this one," Chachamaru said, grabbing a toaster off the shelf that said InstaToast on the side of it.

" Okay. That's settled then," Karai said. " Let's get the other stuff now."

Chachamaru nodded, and the two of them went through the store, getting the other things on Evangeline's list. When it came to the last item, cookies, however, there was a slight problem. Upon reaching the isle that cookies were supposed to be in, they noticed that all the shelves seemed to be bare.

" They couldn't have seriously sold out of that many cookies, could they?," Karai asked.

" I've just checked the shipment data for the store," Chachamaru said. " Apparently all brands except one have been recalled for a while." She walked to the very end of the isle, and managed to find at least one bag of cookies.

" Well. I guess we're stuck with that one then," Karai said. _Though it's pretty odd that all of those cookies would be recalled at the same time. I wonder why that is. _

**Back at Evangeline's house… **Evangeline was still impatiently awaiting Chachamaru and Karai's return. " What the hell's taking them so long? It's been twenty minutes! Why aren't they back yet?"

**Note: Evangeline has never gone shopping…ever.**

**A few minutes later… **Evangeline was pacing around angrily, thinking that Karai and Chachamaru must've blown off her request to go to the store, and went to do something else. _They're probably hanging out with those other idiots! Or that damned brat Negi! He ruins everything! _

When Eva heard the door opening, she instantly ran to it.

" We've returned Master," Chachamaru said.

" What the hell took you so long?," Eva demanded, swiping the grocery bag from Chachamaru. " It took you fifty minutes!"

" Well," Karai said. " First off, it takes time to GET to the store. Second, it takes time to get the items you wanted and pay for them. And third, it takes time to get BACK from the store. Shopping isn't something you can do in two seconds you know."

" Whatever," Evangeline said, now digging through the grocery bag. When she found the package of cookies, she opened them and started scarfing them down as fast as she could.

" Since when did Evangeline start liking cookies so much?," Karai asked.

" Since she first tried them about a week ago," Chachamaru answered.

" She just tried them a week ago?," Karai asked. This was something she couldn't believe. From what she knew, Evangeline had been around for over five hundred years now. How could the girl have never tried a cookie before?

" Chachamaru…," Evangeline said, taking another cookie from the bag. " These cookies have…an odd taste to them. What's in these anyways?"

Chachamaru took the package and read the label on it. Then, a look of panic spread across the robot girl's face. " Master, I would like to advise you to stop eating those cookies!"

" Why?," Evangeline asked, eating another one. " What's wrong with….." And then, suddenly, she fainted.

" Come on Karai!," Chachamaru said, grabbing Karai's arm and dragging her towards the door. " We must hide! Master might kill us when she wakes up!"

" Why?," Karai asked. _And how exactly can she kill a robot anyways? Well.. I guess taking her apart counts._

Chachamaru showed Karai the label on the package of cookies. It read ' The newest cookie sensation! Garlic Cookies! Now with fifty percent more garlic!'.

" Oh, I get it now," Karai said. _We basically poisoned her…_ " Yeah, we should probably hide!"

And so, the two of them ran out the door to find a place to hide so that Evangeline wouldn't be able to find them when she woke up.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was sorta random. But it was supposed to be. We'll get back to the more serious stuff next chapter. (Maybe.) And also, I must mention that Sapphire Satari came up with the name of this chapter, and that most of it was based upon a comic that she drew entitled 'The Mystery Cookie'. **


	8. Meet, Greet, Peek, Destroy!

**A/N: Karai Natsume here again! Even though Naea is back now, I worked on this chapter. But he'll be doing chapter 9. The reason I wrote this chapter, is because this chapter will bring in the first of this story's OC's. That's right. There will be original characters in this story besides me, Naea, and the girl that met Fate in the beginning. Dun dun dun! **

* * *

**At the World Tree… **Naea opened his eyes slowly, and then looked at his watch. It was already six p.m.. " Dang. I guess training took a lot more out of me than I thought," He said as he sat up. He noticed that he was alone. Kaede, Kotaro, and Takahata had left. He sat up against the tree, and then noticed Negi walking towards him.

As Negi got closer, Naea noticed that he was covered in bruises.

" You alright?," Naea asked. " What'd Eva do to you this time?"

Negi smiled as he came and sat right next to Naea. " Well, to be brutally honest, it wasn't Master this time."

" Chachamaru?"

" Actually, it was that friend of yours. Karai."

" WHAT?," Naea asked in surprise. " _She _did this to you? Since when was she able to…"

" Well," Negi said. " According to Master, Karai-san has had the ability to do magic for a while. She can already do simple spells, and even some more advanced ones. I was able to dodge most of her attacks, but some of them really caught me by surprise. She's very advanced for a beginner. Did you know that she can even do telekinesis?"

" No," Naea answered. " I didn't even know she could use magic." _Why wouldn't she tell me something like that? Back in our world she never mentioned it. Or… maybe in our world, she didn't know about it. _" You said she could do magic alright from the start?"

" Yes," Negi answered. " According to what Evangeline-san tells me."

" I always knew there was something strange about her."

" Well. Since we're on the subject. How did _your _training go Naea-san?"

Naea looked up to the sky. " Pretty good I guess. Kotaro taught me a few good fighting techniques and gave me some pointers on things. I was even able to clip him once with my own abilities. But it turns out, I still don't know that much about them. Kaede told me that I wasn't balancing and equaling out my powers when I used them. She said if I can't learn to do that, I could get myself killed. I was gonna try to do it like she did, but I ended up fainting." He sighed. " Even Karai can do better than me at this magic stuff."

" I'm sure that's nothing to worry about," Negi said. " After all, it's your first time and…"

" It IS something to worry about! Don't you get it? I don't know how, but I know it was my fault that monster broke out of the ice last night. It was my fault that it tried to take Karai. She's probably pretty upset with me right now."

" How was that…your fault?," Negi asked.

" Something happened when I touched the ice around it. It… moved when I did that."

" So?," Negi asked. " Master's spell probably just wasn't strong enough."

" No Negi. That's not it. It was my fault. I can't explain how. But it was."

" Well. Karai doesn't see it as your fault."

" She doesn't?"

" No. But she was glad you were there to help her. And, that's also one of the reason's she's training to become a wizard now. So that you don't have to protect her from things like that."

" Hmm… I see..," Naea said.

" And I'm sure that if you give the same amount of effort she's giving, you'll master your powers in no time! Your pactio is very unique. And if you can learn to use it to it's full potential, you'll be able to take on anything! You just need to believe in yourself Naea."

Naea then stood up, laughing a little bit. _It's amazing that a ten year old can be so wise like that. No wonder everyone around here trusts him so much. _

" Hey! What's so funny?," Negi asked.

" Oh nothing," Naea answered. " I guess I needed someone to tell me something like that." _Kid's right. I shouldn't be putting myself down all the time like I have been… _" You're right Negi. From this point forward, I'll give it everything I've got! Just like Karai! Now. Why don't we head back?"

" Alright," Negi said, standing and catching up to Naea as he walked ahead.

" By the way Negi," Naea said after a few moments of silence. " I guess tomorrow I should start calling you Negi-sensei, huh?"

" I see Dean Konoe told you then?"

" Yep," Naea answered. " I have no idea how I'm going to make it in a class full of girls. And it surprises me that the Dean was even able to approve something like that. But I'll make this work." _Long as we're stuck here I'm going to have to make it work. And I'm going to have to ask Karai about that magic stuff she's been doing later. And why she never mentioned anything to me about that telekinesis either. _

**In Evangeline's house…** Evangeline slowly opened her eyes. It took her a moment to remember what had happened to her. " What in hell's name was in those cookies?" She grabbed the package of cookies off the floor, and read the ingredients. And then, she became furious. " THEY TRIED TO KILL ME! I can't believe Chachamaru would do such a thing! And if it was Karai who planned to kill me then she dies for this!"

**In a tree just outside of Evangeline's house, that is currently being used as a hiding spot… **

" I think I heard Master's voice," Chachamaru said. " She's awake. And not very happy."

" Well, should we go and explain what happened?," Karai asked. She knew very well that Evangeline probably wouldn't believe their story. It sounded ridiculous. To say that they had picked up a bag of garlic cookies because there was absolutely no other kind. But it was the truth.

" You do not want to bring the Master's wrath upon you Karai," Chachamaru said. " It's not pleasant."

Karai sighed. " Well all we're doing is prolonging the inevitable here!"

Chachamaru thought about that for a moment, then jumped down from the tree. " Maybe, I should go explain. You stay here."

Karai nodded and Chachamaru went back into the house. Karai was somewhat glad that Chachamaru had told her to stay outside in the tree. She wasn't in a big hurry to go back in there and get killed by Evangeline.

**In the house… **" YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!," Eva shouted at Chachamaru as she came in, throwing the cookie bag at her as well.

" No. We did not try to kill you.," Chachamaru said. " You see, that was the only package of cookies that was left. I did not see that it contained garlic. You also never specified what type of cookies that you wanted."

" Well that's no reason for you to be an idiot! Next time check first! I thought I saw the flames of hell! I thought I was gonna die!"

Chachamaru bowed. " I apologize. I would never do anything to purposely put you in harms way…"

" Hmph. Next time check the stupid box!," Evangeline said. Then she looked towards the door. " Now get Karai back in here. There's something else I need to talk to her about now."

With a slight nod, Chachamaru walked back outside to the tree that Karai was still hiding in. " Master has calmed herself. You may come in now."

Karai jumped down from the tree. " Well, alright then." She followed Chachamaru inside. And the moment she walked in, Evangeline handed her a card. On it was a picture of a being similar to Chachazero, except without the antenna like ear things. It held a weapon similar to Chachazero's only this one had really sharp points coming off the sides. And if you looked close enough, you could see an odd marking of an 'N' on the weapon.

" What's this for?," Karai asked.

" I'll explain in a second," Evangeline said. " First, say Envoctem Vos."

" Wait…," Karai said, remembering something about Negima from her world. " Does that mean that this is a Pactio card?"

" Just say it," Evangeline said.

" But, why the heck would…"

" SAY IT!," Eva yelled.

" Fine," Karai said. " You don't have to get pushy about it. Envoctem Vos." The card glowed for a moment or two, but nothing else seemed to happen. " Okay, so why'd I do this again?"

" Look behind you," Evangeline said.

" O-kay then…," Karai said, turning around to see a girl standing behind her. She jumped back, surprised at that. The girl stood about the same height as Evangeline, and had short green hair, and bright green eyes. She wore the Mahora Academy uniform.

" Hi!," The girl said, smiling brightly. " My name's Hina Karakuri. What's yours?"

" Oh, well um. Nice to meet you, Hina. My name's Karai Natsume."

" Call her Chachadelta," Evangeline said. That's her real name."

Hina rolled her eyes. " Or that. But I prefer Hina."

" Anyways," Eva said. " You were able to summon her because she has a rather unique pactio with someone. I'm not sure who. But anyone can summon her using her pactio card because of it. And, she has a rather unusual type of weapon as well. It evidentially has some special purpose, but we haven't figured out what that is yet."

" Well okay…," Karai said. _How strange… she actually seems kinda familiar… _

" I didn't call her here just for you to meet her though," Evangeline said. " You see, I've set up a Doll Contract between you and Chachadelta. Meaning that you can use her to fight with her in battle. Kind of like a Pactio partner, but not."

" Wait.," Karai said. " You said, doll contract, yes?"

Evangeline nodded.

Karai looked from Hina to Evangeline. " But she's not a doll!"

Evangeline sighed. " That's debatable. And a rather long story."

" But she's human!," Karai said. " She doesn't seem to be any kind of doll. Or even a robot like Chachamaru!"

" That's because right _now _she's human," Evangeline answered. " Just wait till later. You'll see."

" I'm confused….," Karai said. She looked from Hina, to the Pactio card in her hand. _The image here, and she… are similar, but… how is that even possible?_

" Let Chachadelta explain it to you," Evangeline said. " I'm going to go and do something else." And with that, she walked out of the room.

" I'm still confused…."

" Well. Master is kind of confusing sometimes.," Hina said.

" So," Karai said, now turning her full attention on Hina. " What's this whole contract thing about that she mentioned?"

" Oh. Basically what she said," Hina answered. " I'm your battle partner now. You know, like for training and stuff."

" O-kay," Karai said. " I guess I get that. Now. Explain why Evangeline said that you being human is debatable."

" You'll figure it out later."

" And your last name…Karakuri. Wouldn't that make you Chachamaru's sister?"

Hina nodded. " Yeah. Chachazero's too."

" How is that even possible?," Karai asked. " You're not a robot or a doll!" And no matter what Evangeline or Hina said, she was certain it was true. Hina was a human.

" Um…," Hina said, looking down. Her expression seemed a bit less cheerful than it had before. " Like Master said, that's somewhat debatable."

" Tell me what you mean by that!," Karai said, her voice sounding almost desperate. This odd situation confused her, and she wanted a straight answer about the doll thing.

" You'll find out tonight," Chachamaru said. " Around eight I believe."

" That's right," Hina said.

Karai was slightly annoyed that neither of them wanted to explain this to her. But at least by nightfall she'd know what it was they were talking about. So, she decided to get off that subject, and go on to something different. " So Hina. You're a student here then?"

" Yes.," Hina answered. " I attend a class down the hall from Negi Springfield, that boy the Master likes…"

" I do not like him!," Evangeline yelled from another room. " Stop saying that to people Chachadelta!"

Hina then lowered her voice. " She says that, but everyone can tell that she likes him…"

" I DO NOT!," Eva yelled again.

_How weird, _Karai thought to herself. _This is certainly something different from what I've read in my world. Maybe things aren't the same after all… _

**Back in Kaede's room… **Naea was looking at the uniform that he was to wear to school the next day. It consisted of Black khaki's with a whit Mahora button down shirt, black socks, and tennis shoes. He still couldn't believe that he'd be joining class 3-A the next morning. Really, how in the world could something like that happen?

" I hear you're joining our class tomorrow."

Naea turned to see Kaede standing behind him. " Oh. Hey Kaede. So you heard about that too?"

" Yeah."

" Hey. It's past seven. Shouldn't the twins be back around here by now?"

" Actually, mostly everyone's working on a project in the classroom right now."

" Anyways, I just came to see that you had everything settled here."

Naea nodded. " Yeah. Thanks."

Kaede walked to the door, then stopped. " Naea, you're a little more like Negi than I thought. You also over-exert yourself to the point of exhaustion. I want you to remember that we'll be here for you if you need someone to talk to. I know what it's like to be homesick. And since you're from another world, that must feel even worse for you. But here you have friends you can turn to. Remember that." With that she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her, and leaving Naea to think on what she had just said.

**A few minutes later at the dorm baths… **Naea just swam around in the water, thinking about what the next day would bring. " Geez tomorrow's gonna be a long day…," He said to himself. " I'm glad Asuna told me that everyone already bathed earlier. That makes things easier."_ Now at least I don't have to worry about the girls coming in here… _

And then he heard voices. He looked towards the door to see the library group, Yue, Haruna, and Nodoka enter.

" Oh come on. It wasn't that bad Yue," Haruna said.

" Yes it was," Yue said. " You know that I hate studying, yet you make me go and do it the very moment school lets out. All afternoon too."

" It really wasn't that bad Yue," Nodoka agreed. " Your grades have been slipping lately…"

The three of them then got undressed and got into the bath. At this point, Naea was hiding behind a tree, covering his bleeding nose. _This is bad! This is very bad! I thought Asuna said that they'd all taken a bath already? Oh man, if they find me there they'll kill me! What the hell am I gonna do?_

" Anyways," Haruna said. " How are those wounds of yours Nodoka?"

" Oh… um..,…fine, really." Nodoka responded.

" It was amazing that Negi-sensei showed up when he did to rescue you," Haruna said, smiling evilly. " Almost as if the whole thing were planned…"

" No!," Nodoka protested. " I told you, it's nothing like that!"

" Stop it already Haruna," Yue said. " It's getting annoying that you try to mess with her so much."

" Okay then," Haruna said, turning to Yue. " Then what about you? Negi-sensei also saved you, didn't he? And you looked pretty happy about that…"

" I…um…uh…," Yue stammered, unable to keep from blushing.

Now that the girls were distracted with their conversation, Naea was going to take that opportunity to get away. But then, he suddenly ran into something. Two somethings, that were soft… like marshmallows… " What the…"

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Naea then noticed that the person he'd run into was Chisame Hasegawa. And she didn't look very happy. Not at all…

**Back at Evangeline's house… **Karai had been staring at a clock for a while now. " Alright! It's eight! What happens now?"

" Look at Hina," Chachamaru said.

And so, Karai turned her attention away from the clock to look at Hina. What she noticed was, that the girl had somehow transformed into a doll, like the one in the picture on her Pactio card. " How the hell is that possible!"

" Well…," Hina said, looking away. " This is my original form. I can only be human during the daytime. It's because of a spell."

" A spell?," Karai asked. _There's actually a spell to turn dolls into humans in this world? That might be interesting to look up._

" Yep!," Hina said. " And unlike Chachazero, I don't need to be powered by a lot of magic to move around! See?" She jumped up and down, and started running in circles to prove it.

" O-kay?," Karai said. _She sure is hyper now… _

" Hina can fight better in that form as well," Chachamaru mentioned.

" Really?," Karai asked. " She can actually fight like that?"

" Sure I can!," Hina said. " Only…."

" Only what?," Karai asked.

" Well… let's just say that in either form… I'm…not really the best at fighting," Hina answered.

" You're not?"

" Hina can be rather clumsy at times," Chachamaru said. " She's almost killed the Master over twenty times in the past."

" Seriously?," Karai asked.

" She was alright!," Hina quickly spoke up. " She was able to heal those wounds! I didn't mean to do that! It's just… like she said, sometimes I'm a little clumsy, that's all…"

Karai sighed. _Now I think I see why Evangeline wanted me to fight with her or something like that. She probably hopes that this girl will accidentally kill me! Although, I still don't understand that whole doll to human thing. _" Hey. Hina. Um. I was wondering. Why was there a spell put on you to make you human during the day?"

" A friend did it for me as a favor," Hina answered.

" Who?," Karai asked.

" Um… just… a friend," Hina answered. And then, she decided that it would be best if she changed the subject, this way Karai wouldn't press on about who her friend was. " Um... Hey! Wanna see my weapon?" Before Karai could even answer the question, Hina called her weapon to her with her Pactio card. " See? This is the thing I almost killed Evangeline with before…"

" O-kay…," Karai said, stepping back. _The way she said that, I wonder if that really was accidental like she says…_ " Could you put it away now?…"

" Why? You scared of it?"

Karai nodded. " Yeah, let's go with that. _Considering what she's told me, I'm actually kinda scared she'd hit me with that on accident…_

Hina then put her weapon away. And after she did that, they all noticed Chachazero jump in through a window and fall to the floor. " Almost two days…," She mumbled. " I… searched those woods…and… couldn't…find him…." Then she noticed Hina, and instantly jumped up. " Oh! Chachadelta! You're here! Hey! Wanna play a game?"

" Not really," Hina answered. Playing a game with Chachazero always turned out to be a bad idea. It usually ended in things getting broken, or people getting killed.

" Oh come on!," Chachazero said. " I know! Why don't we play Hide, Seek, and Destroy?"

Hina shook her head. " No. I don't like that game…"

" Why not? We had so much fun playing it!"

" No. _You _had fun playing it. And that's because you were always the one seeking and trying to destroy me! You never did hide!"

Chachazero shrugged. " Aww, me hiding woulda made it less fun. Come on! Let's play it!" She then turned to me and Chachamaru. " Come on! You two can play too!"

" Um… no," Karai said. After hearing her and Hina talk about that game, she knew that if she played it with them she'd probably end up getting killed.

" I do not wish to play either," Chachamaru said.

" That's no fun!," Chachazero whined.

" Well, we could play normal Hide and Seek.," Hina suggested.

" You seriously want to go play hide and seek?," Karai asked.

" Yeah! It's fun!," Hina answered. " Okay, you count! Me, Chachazero, and Chachamaru can hide!"

" Why play this game at night?"

" Cuz there's nothing else to do!," Hina answered. " Now go on! Count!"

Karai sighed. " Fine then."

" Count to one hundred!," Hina said.

Karai nodded, then covered her eyes and started counting. She could hear the other three moving around the house. Then, when she reached fifty one, she was certain that she heard them all go outside.

**48 numbers later… **" One hundred!," Karai shouted, uncovering her eyes. She glanced around inside the house, but found nothing. So, she went outside and began searching for them. She looked all around the outside of Eva's house, and in the trees. Still, she found no one. _They must've gone farther away. But where? And how do they expect me to find them like this at night? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to play with them after all. _

" What are you doing?"

Karai turned to see Evangeline standing behind her. " I'm looking for Chachamaru, Chachazero and Hina."

An odd smile crossed Eva's face. " Ah. Hide, Seek, and Destroy, eh?"

" No. It's just normal hide and seek."

" Chachazero always finds a way to add the destroy part in. You should be careful. Anyways, if you can't find them around here, they're probably hiding around the school building. Other people should be around there too since the class is working on a project."

" Okay then," Karai said. " I'll check there." And with that, she ran off towards the school building. _Now. Let's see if I remember my way there from here. _

**20 minutes later…** Karai had actually managed to find her way to the school building. She ran around there for a while, looking into random classrooms and closets and storage areas. And she still couldn't find Hina or those other two.

Then Karai spotted someone coming down the hall. It was Satomi Hakase. _Maybe she's seen them around here!_ With that in mind, Karai ran right up to the girl, who was holding a microscope in her hands. " Hi! I'm new here, my name's Karai."

" Oh. Hi. I'm Satomi Hakase."

" Yeah. I know."

" You know who I am?," Satomi asked.

" Um…yeah…," Karai answered. " I met Chachamaru earlier and she told me. Speaking of her, do you happen to know where she is right now?"

" Oh. I see," Satomi said. " Well, she said something about playing hide and seek earlier. She was going to hide in the classroom, but there were too many people, so she said she was going to the dorm to hide."

" Okay, thanks!," Karai said, running past Satomi and towards the entrance of the building again. _Okay, since I haven't been there yet, I hope I can find that place without getting lost around here. Hm… I could've just asked Satomi for directions. Gah! Common sense, where are you when I need you? _

Eventually, Karai did manage to find the dorm building. She walked around there aimlessly for a while, unsure of where to look for the three there. If they'd gone into someone's room, well, then that was that. Karai wasn't about to go barging into other peoples rooms to find them. That would be going too far. It wasn't much longer before Karai heard it. The scream.

" AAAAAAAAH! ASUNA-SAN! HELP!," Negi's voice cried from somewhere not that far off.

" DESTROY!," Chachazero's voice called.

" NO! DON'T!," Hina yelled.

And then Karai heard the sound of glass breaking.

" I guess that explains where they are," Karai said to herself as she ran in the direction of the noise.

**In Negi, Asuna, and Konoka's room… **Negi cried as he stared at the pieces of his antique tea set. " She smashed it! Smashed it to pieces. It was so expensive too…"

" I will help you clean it up…," Chachamaru said, beginning to pick up the pieces.

At that moment, Karai opened the door. She'd figured that maybe this one time it was okay to barge into someone's room. She noticed that Chachazero was smashing just about everything in site with her weapon, that Hina was bouncing up and down on Asuna's bed, and that Chachamaru was helping Negi pick up the pieces of a broken tea set. _Wow. Looks like all hell's broken loose in here. _

" You guys need any help?," Karai asked, already knowing that it was a stupid question.

" DUH!," Asuna yelled. She was trying to keep Chachazero from destroying anything else, but she didn't seem to be doing a very good job of it.

And then, suddenly, Chachazero hit Asuna's framed picture of Takahata. That's when she snapped. " THAT'S IT! NOW YOU DIE!," Asuna yelled, taking out her Pactio card and summoning her sword weapon. She ran at Chachazero and tried to hit her with it, but Chachazero blocked it with her own weapon.

" Oh yeah! Now _this _is fun!," Chachazero said as the two began to fight.

And then Konoka walked into the middle of the chaos. " Oh? We have guests? Who wants cookies?"

No one answered that, making Konoka seem a little bit sad.

Karai sighed. " Well. This little game turned into something really bad." _I guess I should help them clean up. Since I agreed to count, this is partially my fault. _

And so, Karai helped Negi and Chachamaru clean up what Chachazero had broken, all the while thinking to herself. _I will never play hide and seek with them again. I guess Evangeline was right about Chachazero always adding the 'Destroy' into this game. _

**In classroom 3-A… **The class had been in an uproar all afternoon about a rumor that they'd heard earlier. The rumor that two new students would be joining them the next day.

" Okay!," Class representative, Ayaka Yukihiro, said as she stood before the members of 3-A that were present. Most of them were there, as this project was important, and counted for more than one grade. " What's this rumor going around that a boy's joining 3-A?"

" That's what I heard too!," Makie Sasaki said, jumping out of her seat. " I wonder if it's true!"

" I heard there was a boy," Fuka Narutaki said, getting up on her desk.

" And I heard there was a girl!," Fumika said, copying her twin sister.

And then, at the same time, they said, " And both of them are supposed to join our class tomorrow!"

" Get off those desks!," Ayaka yelled at them.

" Hey, I think it's true," Kazumi said.

" Why's that?," Ayaka asked.

"Vast and I met this girl earlier who's new around here. She said she's been staying with Evangeline. Maybe she's one of'em."

" Really?," Ayaka asked. " So you didn't see the _boy _at all?"

" Nope," Kazumi answered.

Ayaka crossed her arms. " Well. If there really is a boy joining 3-A, he'd better not be some damned pervert! _And if the girl tries to steal Negi-sensei from me, then she's out of here!_

_A boy…, _Makie thought. _Joining our class. I wonder what he'll be like… _

* * *

**A/N: And that's the chapter. Okay, so this chapter was a bit random as well. But, the next will probably be more serious. Especially since Naea's writing it. (He likes to be serious, and not mess around as much like I do…) - I don't mean that in a bad way Naea, really I don't. I'm just saying that you're the responsible one on this team. (Or am I…?) Anyways, Naea and I would really like to know what you who are reading this story think of it. So, please read and review! **


	9. The First Test

**DISCLAIMER: Neither I nor Karai Natsume own Negima! It's owned and created by Ken Akamatsu. However we do own any OC's that may appear… except Vast, he's cool. We no own him. Mainly cuz he's not an OC.**

**NAEA A/N: What's up readers! You guys and gals miss me? Anyway yeah I'm writing the next few chapters so the writing styles gonna change. However I've seen Karai-chan's writing style and it's very very good. So I promise you I will try to live up to it! I swear!**

**KARAI'S A/N: Oh yeah! Naea and I have been working on this for about 7 months now over email. Honestly we're not out of the January e-mails yet. We're still working on it for your enjoyment! We both promise you though that this story will stay interesting to the end!**

* * *

**A little while later **Naea, the expidition club, and Chisame gathered in the Expiditions clubs room. Yue was drinking a juice box while Nodoka was sitting next to her, her eyes covered as usual. Chisame and Haruna were sitting on a bed across from Naea, who looked extremely embarrassed and covered in a few bruises.

Naea looked down. "I'm sorry Chisame-san," he said, "I really didn't mean to run into you honest!" He looked over to Yue and Nodoka. I'm sorry about you three too. It's just that Asuna-san said that everyone was done so I decided to go take a bath."

Chisame began to grind her teeth. She yelled, "You had better start explaining why you were freaking there in the first place! You ran into my boobs!" She stood up and made a fist, Naea covered his head so he wouldn't get hit again.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled back. Haruna pulled Chisame back down and Naea got out of his flinch. He sighed and continued. "I guess I should start explaining. The truth is I'm starting your school tomorrow and am going to be in your class. Takahata-sensei told me that I could use the baths so I waited until everyone was done."

It was silent for a second, until Chisame broke the silence. "You liar! Why the hell should we believe some pervert like you!"

Naea jumped up and the both of them locked eyes and foreheads pushing at one another. "Pervert!" he yelled. "That's coming from the girl who takes half naked pictures of herself and Photoshop's them and put them on the internet! Isn't that right Chiu!"

"I'm not Chiu!"

"Sure you're not Chiu! I'm sure you would also say those glasses you wear aren't gigantic!"

"You wear glasses too you idiot!"

"But mine aren't as big as yours!"

For the next few minutes they just insulted each other back and forth, while the other three girls just watched. Nodoka tried to interject.

"Um… p-please stop argueing!" she yelled quietly."

The two of them glared over to Nodoka with evil eyes. "STAY OUT OF THIS BOOKWORM!"

A mischievous smile appeared on Haruna's face, she put her chin in between her index finger and thumb. "You just wanted a peek didn't you?" she asked teasingly.

Naea jumped back a few feet, his eyes wide. He was kind of hyperventilating. "Where did that come from!"

Yue sighed, she knew where this was going. Haruna pulled back the neck of her shirt with just enough so that he could see her bra strap.

"You don't have to be surprised. This kind of stuff happens to Negi-sensei all the time. It's only natural for that to happen to a boy."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! Now please quit doing that!"

Chisame was going to say something, but was interrupted by a loud crash outside the room, running out they looked down the hallway.

"What was that?" Naea asked.

"It sounded like it came from Negi-sensei's room." Nodoka answered.

The room was a little ways down, but Naea could see clearly that Karai opened the door, running down he looked into their room. Inside he saw what looked like a typhoon had just gone through the room.

Negi was crying in the corner looking at the remainder of his tea set. "My tea set, it's all broken."

Asuna hit him on the head. "Your tea set! My Takahata picture! That's more important!"

Totally ignoring everything else, Konoka walked up offering Naea some cookies. Naea shook his head. "Sorry," he said, "But I actually need to speak with Karai about something. Karai I need to-"

He was interrupted by the small green hair doll popping out of nowhere. Chachazero had her sword in her hands and ran towards Naea. "There you are Naea! Now you die!"

Naturally Naea ran the other way as fast as he could screaming, "Somebody help me!"

Karai looked out the door. "He said that he wanted to talk to me about something. Seems like he's kind of busy running from Chachazero."

Jumping up Asuna went up to the door. "Maybe we should help him then!"

"When Chachazero is armed," Chachamaru warned, "that is not an advisable decision."

"Well I need my revenge! She broke my picture of Takahata!"

Negi was still crying in the corner. "My things." Asuna hit him on the back of the head. "Quit crying over it! I'll get my revenge!"

She was about to run out of the room when Evangeline walked into the room. "No." she said. "Don't do it."

"Why not." Asuna asked.

Evangeline smiled and looked out the window. She saw that Naea had managed to make it outside the dorm without at least getting hit. "This is good training for the boy. If he can manage to stop Chachazero by himself, he'll gain experience."

Karai sighed. "Evangeline, must you pop up like that?"

"What did I tell you about calling me Master?"

"Fine, why are you here Master?" Karai said with a little sarcasm in her tone.

Eva turned back smiling. "To see if you got killed playing Hide, Seek, and Destroy. I see you didn't, that's good."

Hina sat down helping Negi pick up the broken glass. "Master, do you not have faith in anybody?"

"Not really."

"I feel kind of bad for him though. I mean what if Chachazero catches him?"

"If she catches him, he's dead. So what?"

Negi jumped up and wiped away his tears. "What! M-Master! You can't do that! Especially here around the dorms."

"I can do what I want boya. Now be quiet!"

Karai walked over and looked out the window. Naea was in his fighting stance. Though she didn't want to admit it, she wanted to see what he could do. Regardless she was still worried. "Well," she said, "I hope Naea can stop Chachazero without getting himself killed."

**Naea ran outside of the building** just barely dodging each swing that Chachazero has done with her sword. _Damn!_ Naea thought. _Nobody's coming out here to help me! Evangeline's gonna pay for this if I manage to live!_

Chachazero was just mere feet away from him. "Come on Naea!" she yelled, "this is getting boring!" She swings her sword but Naea dodged to the left. Sweat beading on his forehead. He kept running though.

_This is getting me nowhere! _He tried to keep his calm, but on the inside he was panicking. He didn't even notice that Chachazero had actually managed to catch up to him. Her blade sliced his right arm, blood glimmering her sword. The small doll looked at her blade.

"Oh, your blood is so shiny on my sword Naea. Heh heh heh."

He took out his pactio card. _Damn, I don't got much of a choice here. _"Adeat!" He transformed into his battle uniform and again started running. "You want more fun? Come at me!"

Chachazero began to chase him laughing maniacally.

Naea, who was running still, knew that if he didn't think of something fast, he would really die! _Damn! I need some sort of a plan. If only I knew how to use a sword. Let me think. I've realized lately that using my powers is hard, so if I could come up with something. Not an activation key, but type of it anyway. And I still haven't found the source of my magic! Damn it!_

Observing from the roof of the dorms, Evangeline was intently watching the boy on the ground. She was wondering if he really was one of the destined.

She laughed a little. "At this rate that boy will die."

Chachamaru interjected. "Master, I believe that this is going too far. He has only been in our world for two days. Maybe it would be best to help him?"

"Chachamaru, did I ask you for your suggestions? No? Didn't think so. We will not help the boy. He needs to learn that this is not a game. Karai has already figured it out, but he still thinks that this is like one of his video games."

Chachamaru took a step foreword. "But Master, if he dies space would be distorted! The worlds could collide! Nobody knows what would happen if one of them were to die."

Evangeline narrowed her eyes and smiled. "Then it's up to him to make sure that that doesn't happen. Now isn't it?"

Chachamaru shot back surprised. Even she couldn't believe what her master was saying.

"M-Master," she stammered, "You really don't care if he d-dies or not, do you?"

Evangeline couldn't help but laugh, even holding herself up by grabbing her knees. Keeping her focus on the boy she answered the green haired robot. "On the contrary Chachamaru, I do care if he dies or not. In fact, I can sense that just like the girl, he has power just waiting to be released." She looked back at the fight. "He just needs the right motivation, and this may just be it. However there is that chance that he might die. After all, he's just as stupid as Kagurazaka."

Back on the ground Naea was still running. _Come on think brain! I need something… wait! That's it! What if I can stop time!_

Naea looked back towards Chachazero, putting all his thoughts onto stopping time. "Here we go! I need Time Stop!" Suddenly Chachazero, along with everything else around him froze. Staggering a little bit he regained his balance.

_That took a lot out of me… but at least now I have a few minutes to think. I need to figure out where the point where all my magic is gathered at to win this._

He focused on all the major points around his body, however after a few minutes nothing showed up. "Damn it where is it!" Then something hit him, a spark of energy that was warm. He could feel it… in his head. _What's this? I-It's not a fever… could this be my magic source?_

He didn't have time to think on it though, because time had started once again, and Chachazero was rushing to him with her sword. "DIE NAEA!" she yelled.

Naea got into his new fighting stance, one that allowed him to attack or defend at a moments notice. "I guess I there's only one way to find out. Get ready Chachazero! I'm bringing everything!"

Chachazero jumped up, swinging her sword. "Everything won't be enough!"

Naea focused onto the center point of his head, trying to get his energy to go towards his arms. Red energy began spinning around them. "I need strength!"

"NOW YOU DIE!"

"I don't think so!"

Chachazero swung her blade, however Naea caught it with one hand, the doll was stunned at what she was seeing. Naea punched the blade, smashing it to bits. He grabbed Chachazero.

"Looks like you just lost the game," he said smirking.

Chachazero shrugged. "It was fun while it lasted." She got out of his grip. "But next time I'll kill you!"

Naea sighed, he heard clapping, turning around he saw Evangeline. "Well it looks like you learned how to use that power of yours boy. Did you learn anything else?"

Naea looked over to his bleeding arm, it was still hurting but not as much as a few minutes before. Covering it up he said, "Yeah, I think it's about time I get serious… real serious."

**In Negi's room Karai** put the last few pieces of glass in the trash. "It's been a while now."

Asuna looked out the window. "It's too dark, I can't even see them anymore. Maybe we should go and make sure the kid's okay."

Negi jumped up. "Yes, let's go."

Hina, Negi, Karai, and Asuna ran out of the dorms and saw Naea on the ground holding his arm. Karai walked up to him.

"Get hurt Naea?" she taunted. "That looks kind of bad."

Naea stood up and tugged her hair a bit. "You think!" he yelled. "Of course it's bad! Chachazero tried to kill me you idiot!"

"Ow!" Karai screamed. "Okay okay I get it!"

Negi turned around back towards the dorms. "I'll go get Konoka-san."

Karai ran past him. "No I'll get her." She ran into the dorms and found Konoka crying over her cookies.

"Nobody wanted a cookie." she cried. Karai walked up and put hand on her back.

"Um… I'm sure everyone will eat one later but right now we have a situation outside!"

"Is somebody hurt?"

Karai rolled her eyes. "Yes! Now let's go!" Grabbing Konoka's hand she dragged her outside. Immediately she noticed the blood.

"Can you do something about that?" Karai asked.

Konoka nodded and ran over to Naea. "Adeat" she said, then transformed, healing Naea's arm. "There may be a scar from this Naea-san."

Naea smiled up at her. "Oh it's fine."

Hina walked up to Chachazero, eyeing her suspiciously. "Did you really have to do that sister?"

"It was only a game!" the small doll yelled out, then she started crying. "And Naea broke my sword!"

Hina giggled and walked up to Naea, patting him lightly on the back. "Good job breaking her sword. Now she can't hurt anybody until tomorrow."

"Yeah, no problem," he laughed.

Negi started to freak out. "Oh no! Tomorrow's Monday! I still have to prepare for everything!" He ran off into the dorm really really fast. Karai smiled and looked up at the night sky, a full moon was out.

_That's right. _She thought to herself. _We start school tomorrow. Naea did a good job stopping Chachazero tonight, but she'll definitely be angry._

Chachazero ran away crying. "I'll get you for this Naea!"

Karai chuckeled a little bit. _I knew it!_

Naea went back to Kaede's room and hit the futon. Kaede walked up and lay on the bed. "Fuka and Fumika said they were having a sleep over with the cheerleaders. So you should be fine for now."

Naea had his face in the pillow and just nodded… he was ready to get some sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Karai and I would LOVE to hear what you guys think so please leave a review or just comment on it! We appreciate all of you who read this!**


	10. The First Day is always the Wierdest

**DISCLAIMER: Neither I nor Karai own Negima! It is property of Ken Akamatsu!**

**Naea A/N: Thanks guys for reading this. Karai and I both appreciate all the attention we get!**

* * *

**The next morning Kaede was trying to shake Naea up.**

"No," he complained. "School doesn't start for two hours. Let me go." he complained. Kaede shook him harder.

"Naea-bozu, it starts in an hour!" She exclaimed. Naea immediately jumped up and got ready as faster than he ever did in his world.

It took him a little while but he was finally ready. Looking around himself he made sure he had everything.

"Let's see, binder, pen, paper… pretty sure I got everything." He heard the door open, turning around he saw Kaede heading out.

"Naea-bozu, school starts in fifteen minutes." she warned him. "We have to go!" She ran out of the room.

Naea looked in the mirror one more time to make sure his hair was combed right. Running out of the room he felt the scar that he had gotten the night before. Never would he forget how it happened.

He thought to himself. _This really isn't a dream… great and Chachazero's mad at me for breaking her sword. Oh well it can't really be helped right now. Plus I still got to talk to Karai-san after class._

Running outside of the dorms he looked forward to his first day. _Guess it's time for school…_

**About twenty minutes later, **Negi straightened some papers on his desk. He smiled at the twenty-nine girls in front of him.

"All right girls," he said cheerfully. "Today we are gaining two new students. One of them have not showed up yet, however the other has. _He _is a little different then the rest of us so please treat him nicely."

Everyone looked around at each other making sure that they heard correctly.

_So the rumors were true._ Kazumi thought to herself. _Let's see how this turns out then. Maybe I can get him in the paper later. My next big scoop!_

Negi looked over to the door. "You may come in now."

Naea opened the door, standing next to the desk. He looked around, already beginning to sweat a little bit. He had no idea how he was going to last around the place. Smiling he bowed, then stood up scratching the back of his head.

"M-my names Naea Urahara." he stammered. "Um… I come from America and am on a special assignment about life around a Japanese all girls school. As a result I got special permission by Dean Konoe. I hope that we can all get along though."

It was quiet. Fuka leaned in and whispered to Makie. "It's true! There was a boy joining us!"

Makie smiled and ran up to him, looking around eyeing him. She smiled big. "Hi!" she grabbed his hand. "I'm Makie Sasaki! So it was true, you really were joining us! I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

Ayaka stood up and slammed the desk. "Makie!" she yelled. "What do you think you're doing! You can't just greet someone like that!"

Makie looked over to her. "Why not? I like greeting people up front you know Iincho." She looked back at Naea and smiled. "Especially if they're kinda cute."

Naea blushed a little bit. _Me? Cute?_

"Now now calm down girls." Negi said. He motioned over to an extra table in the back of the room. "Takahata put a desk back there. Please take your seat." He leaned in and whispered to him. "And Master would like us to meet her after class."

Naea nodded and headed over to his seat, looking around at all the girls he is now classmates with. _This really is happening. Never would have expected this to happen. I wonder where Karai is though._

**Meanwhile, at Evangeline's house **Karai, Chachamaru, and Hina who is now in her human form were gathered around Eva's bed trying to get her up. Evangeline kept her eyes closed.

"I'm said I'm not going to school today," she ordered.

Chachamaru pleaded with her. "Please Master, you've been doing this all week."

Eva turned over and put the blanket over her head. "I don't want to."

Hina shook the bed. "Please Master! Class starts in five minutes!"

"Does it look like I care?"

Karai sighed and leaned over the bed. She smiled. "Are you sure you don't want to get out of bed?"

"I want to sleep," Eva complained. "Just go off to school without me."

Karai's smile got even bigger. She lifted up her hand and pointed towards Eva. "Well you asked for it."

Evangeline began to float in the air. Karai moved her over to the edge of the bed, and then dropped her. Evangeline jumped up.

"That was uncalled for!" she yelled.

Karai laughed. "That was totally called for!" She grabbed onto Eva's arm and began pulling. "Now let's go!"

"You know if I wasn't so tired, I'd probably kill you right now."

Karai just looked forward and laughed nervously not saying anything to that. _Actually, she probably would._ She thought to herself.

Within a few minutes they all arrived at the school. Hina, being a second year, had to run to a different part of the school. "I gotta go to my own class." she said. "See you later!"

The other three girls walk silently to class 3-A. Of course they're a little late. Evangeline and Chachamaru took they're seat. Negi introduced Karai.

"Ah, you're here. Class this is our other new student Karai Natsume."

Karai slightly waved. "Um… hi… everyone."

Makie smiled. "Hi again!"

Ayaka put on a smiled. _She had better stay away from Negi-sensei!_

Negi pointed towards Naea. "You can take your seat next to Naea-san."

"Sure."

Karai walked back and sat down in the seat. The first thing she thought… the Japanese language thing. _I wonder, if Naea and I can already speak English, why are we in an English class? Unless we've been speaking Japanese this whole time. But how? Though if we weren't speaking Japanese, could any of them understand us? Well most of them probably could, except for the Baka-Rangers. Especially Asuna. She wouldn't understand us at all! So that must mean we're speaking Japanese! That brings us back to the original problem. I probably shouldn't question it though.)_

Karai smiled a little bit. _This could get interesting._

Negi went over and handed the two a book. "We're studying Shakespeare right now."

Naea nodded. "S-sure…"

Karai slightly nodded. _Um… Shakespeare… why does that name ring a bell?_

Negi grabbed some papers and began handing them out. "All right. Let's take this test. Naea-san, Karai-san. Do you mind taking it?"

Karai shook her head. "Why not?" _I really really don't want to take this though._

Naea nodded. _This oughtta be easy._

Evangeline decided to go back to sleep but there was something she just couldn't ignore. _She keeps staring at him…_

A little later towards the end of class Negi looked up. "All right. Naea-san, can you read this next page?"

Naea's hair went up. He began to panic. He really hated Shakespeare. _No! I thought I could get rid of Shakespeare! Damn it!_

He looked at Karai, who seemed deep in thought. _Wonder what she's thinking about. And who was that person she was with?_

Karai was actually pretending to follow along. In reality she was falling asleep. _Want…to…take….nap._

Negi walked over to Naea. "Did you lose your page?"

"Huh! Oh no, no I know where we are. Sorry about that." _I can't read Shakespeare._

Makie giggled. _He's so cute when he does that._

The bell ran, Negi looked up surprised by the time. "I see class is over. Well see all of you tomorrow then. Oh Naea-kun." He walked up to him with a paper in his hand. "Did you and Karai study Shakespeare in your world?"

Naea nodded. "Yeah why?"

Negi showed him the paper. "Well while you were all reading I graded the papers and uh…"

"WHAT!" Naea yelled. His eyes got big. "How the hell did I make a thirty!"

Negi started freaking out! "I-It wasn't that bad really! It's just that…uh… well. If you wouldn't mind coming after school."

Naea sighed. "I guess I'll come then." _Damn._

**After school, Yue stood up at the front **of the class. "Introducing the newest member of our team. Naea Urahara, Baka-White!"

Naea jumped up. "I never agreed to that!"

Kaede smiled. "Come on Naea-bozu. It's not that bad. More like an after school club."

Negi handed everybody a new test. "Well since we're all here. If you all wouldn't mind taking this quick retest. Just get five right and you may go."

It took fifteen minutes, and Negi had finished grading. He stood up. "All right. Kaede-san, 7. Makie-san, 6. Yue-san, 9. Asuna-san, 6. Fei Ku, 6. Naea-kun, 10!"

Everyone looked over to Naea. At the same time they yelled, "HOW DID YOU GET A PERFECT SCORE!"

He shrugged a little. "I'm from America, we study this."

Negi put the papers in his desk door and grabbed his briefcase. Everybody went to their separate clubs. Negi following Ku out to train for a little while. Naea however stayed in the room. He began to take in everything that had happened over the day. Then he heard a voice.

"Um… Naea-sama."

He looked back surprised and saw Makie. She was looking down at the ground, twiddling her fingers. "I thought you had gone to the gymnastics club by now!" _Did she say sama just now?_

She slightly nodded, and was blushing a little bit. "Yeah I should be but I just had to ask you. Um… would you like to go shopping with me on Saturday? Nobody else wants to go with me and I figured since your new I could show you around town, Naea-sama."

Naea's eyes had gotten big, he was surprised by this. _She did just call me that. Damn this probably won't end well._

He regained his composure and smiled at her. "S-sure. I guess so."

She looked up and smiled at him with the sweetest smile he's ever seen. "Okay then! We'll meet Saturday morning in front of the dorms at ten alright!" She ran out of the room with the biggest smile on her face. _I just can't wait until then! Nothing can go wrong._

Naea slumped in his chair. _…Sama huh? This won't end well. I NEED HELP!_

Meanwhile outside the room stood Haruna, eavesdropping. She whispered to herself. "Perfect! This is great! A mysterious new boy and Makie… perfect."

* * *

**A/N: Karai will be writing the next chapter guys! See ya in a week!**


	11. Meeting After School

**A/N: Hey. Karai Natsume here, and I'll be writing this chapter. There's something I want to make clear that Naea didn't at the beginning. What we're doing, everything we're doing, is something alternate from the manga storyline. Even though certain things from it are mentioned at times. And also… this has nothing to do with Negima Neo. When we were coming up with names for the story, Neo Destiny just happened to pop up, and we decided to stick with it. XP Kinda hard to believe that we've worked on this 9 months now, and are still working on it.**

**

* * *

**

**At Evangeline's house… **" Where the hell are they?," Evangeline demanded. " They're late!"

" Well um…actually…," Karai started. " Naea and Negi are still in the classroom."

" Doing what?"

" Well. Naea had to stay behind with the Baka rangers. They're having a tutoring session today."

" It figures…," Evangeline said. " That friend of yours is a real idiot like the rest of them. They're both going to pay for being so late like this. Especially Negi… he never told me that he had a tutoring session today…."

" I'll get him for you, Master," Chachamaru volunteered.

" No! I will!," Hina yelled. She was standing right beside Chachamaru.

" How long have you been there?," Karai asked. She hadn't noticed that Hina was even there with them.

" A while now," Hina answered.

" No.," Evangeline said. " You all stay here. I'll go get him myself." And with that, she stomped out of the room.

**Classroom 3-A… **With the Baka Rangers gone, Negi was busy at his desk grading a few other papers. The fact that he was supposed to meet Evangeline had totally slipped his mind. That is, until she came into the room, with that look on her face that said she was going to kill Negi the moment she got her hands on him.

" Ah! Um… Master… I…."

" You were supposed to meet me after school today."

" I'm sorry!," Negi said in a whining sort of voice, hiding his face in case Eva planned on hitting him. " But I had to stay after school and…"

" I don't care," Evangeline said, grabbing him by the back of the shirt. " You're coming with me."

Then she literally started dragging him back to her house.

**Back at Eva's house… **" Damn… I'm gonna have to ask Eva about this mess…," Naea said to himself as he reached her door. " I mean of all things… why Makie? Why'd she call me Naea-sama? She is really cute and all…but if she does like me, wouldn't that be really bad? I mean, we're from two different worlds, and something bad might happen if…."

He stopped when he heard the sound of the door opening. The girl he saw standing there was somewhat familiar. She looked sort of like a smaller version of Chachamaru.

" Oh! So you're the weirdo who was babbling at the door. I thought it might be some weird salesperson or something! You're Naea, right?"

" Yeah…," Naea answered. " I am. And who are you?"

" Oh, sorry about that!," The girl said. " Well. My real name's Chachadelta. But I'd rather go by Hina. I know your friend Karai. Actually, with what Master's done, I suppose you could say that… I'm… her doll now?

" Wait… WHAT?," Naea asked, confused. _Oh god. What has Evangeline done? Please don't tell me that she means… um… _**that **_kind of doll…. _

" Um… well," Hina said, looking for just the right words. " Ah. Chachamaru. You know her, right?"

Naea nodded.

" She has a doll contract with the Master. Now I have one with Karai. So, I basically have to fight for her and do whatever it is she tells me to do."

Naea blinked. " Oh. That kind of doll. _Oh thank god it wasn't what I was thinking. _But, you're a human."

" That's debatable," Hina said.

Naea was about to question that, but decided not to. Far as he was concerned, he'd find out more about the weird things around this place in time. " Wow… I wonder when she planned to tell me this…"

" Well, I wouldn't know," Hina said. " Maybe tomorrow, maybe never. She really doesn't tell me much since I only met her yesterday."

" Oh well," Naea said.

" You're here because Master wanted you for training, right?," Hina asked.

" Yeah," Naea answered. " She wanted me here for something."

" Then come inside silly!," Hina said, grabbing his arm and pulling him in.

" Well. Look who's finally here. The sixth Baka Ranger!," Karai teased as Naea was led into the room.

" Well at least I managed to stay awake in class today," Naea countered.

" Still didn't pass the Shakespeare test!"

" So what? I never thought I'd see something like that in this world!"

" Which is why you should always expect the unexpected!"

" Like you do?"

" No," Karai answered. " But at least I could remember this stuff."

" Karai-san.," Chachamaru said.

" Yeah?," Karai asked.

" Why is it you were falling asleep in class today? Did you not sleep last night?"

" Well… I…," Karai started.

" She doesn't sleep till really late.," Naea said. "Like five or six in the am…."

" Why is that?," Chachamaru asked.

" She claims she's nocturnal.," Naea answered.

" Not my fault I can't get to sleep at night," Karai said. " Anyways Naea. Eva-chan's pretty upset at you."

" For what?," Naea asked. " I came here like I said I would."

" But you're late…," Karai said.

" Who cares?," Naea said, crossing his arms. " It's not my fault I had to stay after class. If that's what she's mad about, then let her stay mad." Then, suddenly, Naea felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and then he went flying into the wall.

" You'd better be glad I didn't decide to blast you with a spell for being so late," Evangeline said. She was now standing right behind where Naea once stood.

" Did you have to kick him like that?," Negi asked. " It seems a bit…harsh."

" You be quiet!," Eva snapped. " This is your fault too!" She still had a hold of the back of Negi's shirt, so he decided to be quiet.

" Gah… that… hurts..," Naea said as she stood, rubbing the back of his head. " Sorry for being late….I got held up at school…"

" I know. Baka.," Eva said.

" Shut up! Anyways, there's something I need to talk to you about Evangeline," Naea said.

" What?," Eva asked.

" Well um…," Naea said. _Let's see…how to put this… _" What would happen, if… let's say maybe someone from this world were to fall in love with me or Karai… or… we were to fall in love with them?…"

" Are you talking about Sasaki?," Eva asked.

" WAAAAGH! NO! I… I mean… it could be possible that I'm talking about her but I…"

" Don't fall in love with that girl, boy."

" Wha?…"

" Based on what I know, you could destroy that whole space time continuum thing if you do that. Or at least, something of the sort might happen. Point is, you shouldn't let things go farther than they already have."

" Okay then," Naea said. " I guess that's all I needed to know. Hey! Wait a sec! How are you so sure it was Makie anyways!"

" Simple," Evangeline said. " She was acting like Miyazaki in class today. Only instead of staring intently at Negi, she was staring at you." Then Evangeline grabbed Naea by the arm, and started dragging both him and Negi along with her as she walked. " Now come with me. You're both going to make up for being late… right now!"

" Something tells me this won't end well," Karai said, as she too followed, along with Chachamaru and Hina.

**At Eva's Resort, a few min later… **

" So you wanted us to come here… for training?," Naea asked.

" Yes," Evangeline answered. " And I have the perfect training partner for you. Chachazero!"

" Yes Master!," Chachazero yelled, appearing in front of Naea from out of nowhere, and holding a brand new shiny, and pointier sword. " Now, you DIE NAEA!"

At that point, Naea dashed off, running for his life. _Wait… I have a Pactio card, don't I! _He took out the card and shouted Adeat as he ran. _Okay, to counter her… I need a sword, some kinda sword… _" I need a sword! Some kinda sword! I don't care what kind just give me one!"

" Come on Naea! Turn and fight!," Chachazero yelled as she chased after him.

And then, with a flash of light, a sakaboto appeared in Naea's hands. He just blinked as he looked at the reversed blade sword. " THIS THING CAN'T CUT!" And then it dawned on him what the weapon he'd wished for might be. " Wait a minute! This is Kenshin's sword! Maybe I can…"

" You can shut up and die!," Chachazero said, swinging her sword at him. He barely managed to get out of the way.

_I need to concentrate,_ Naea thought to himself. _I need to concentrate…on that ability… _"I need Himura Kenshin's knowledge of the Hiten Mitsruyugi Ryu Style!" And just after wishing it to be, he knew exactly how to use the technique. " So…that's how it's done."

" I don't know what you're talking about, but just die already!" With that, Chachazero swung her sword at him again. But this time, he dodged it with ease. " Hey! You got faster!"

_I'm not any faster. This is Kenshin's technique. "_HITEN MITSRUGI RYU, DORYUSEN!," Naea cried, striking the ground in front of him with his sword, flinging up large pieces of ground and rock and Chachazero. She easily dodged every one of them.

" If that's all you got then you're dead!," Chachazero yelled, swinging her sword at him. He blocked it with his own.

" I'm sorry Chachazero, but I'm afraid I don't have time to play with you today. There are other more important things I need to do. HITEN MITSRUGI RYU! RYUTSUISTEN!" With an incredible speed Naea managed to both disarm Chachazero, and knock her back about ten feet with just a thrust of his sword. " I NEED SANOSUKE'S STRENGTH!," Naea called. A red light circled around him as he crushed Chachazero's sword again.

" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID IT AGAIN!," Chachazero cried.

" Neither can I," Evangeline said, coming up behind Naea. " I made sure when I fixed that sword that it would be impenetrable by magic. What is it you're using boy?"

He turned to her. " It's strength Eva. Remember my ability? All I have to do is think about things I've seen, or make it up from my imagination, and it becomes physically real."

Evangeline thought about that for a moment, and then spoke. " Interesting. Well then. You've proved your worth to me. I'll take you on as my apprentice as well. But you must also call me-"

" No.," Naea said.

Evangeline stared at him for a moment in shock. Had he really just said no to her? Refused her? " Wha…what did you just say to me?"

" I said no Evangeline," Naea said. " Negi and Karai may be able to handle your training. But I know your ways." He paused a couple of seconds. " You were planning on teaching me dark magic, weren't you?"

" So what if I was?," Evangeline asked. " Dark magic can help make you stronger in this world. And I was going to teach you for free! How dare you turn down a free offer, and from me of all people!"

" And that's why I'm declining the offer," Naea said. " You say that, but you still want something from us. I'm not sure what it is. I refuse, and that's final." He started to walk away, but then turned back, and said. " Oh, and by the way Eva. Karai told me about your training. She said a rat could train a person better than a shrimpy vampire like you."

Evangeline turned to Karai. " You're dead…."

" But I never said that! Honest!," Karai said, now deciding it might be a good idea to run away. And that's exactly what she did.

" That's what they all say!," Eva yelled, chasing after her.

_She deserves that…, _Naea thought to himself as he walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, and the shortness of it. I was going to make it longer, due to some things that had to be changed in order for events to make sense. But, that can wait until the next few chapters. Anyways. I have something to say to you guys. Naea won't be able to get at his computer for a very long while. So, that means I'm the only one who will be writing Neo Destiny chapters for a while. … Kinda amazes me that this is still the Very beginning. We haven't gotten to any of the really exciting things yet at all! X3 Guess that means I'm gonna have to get these chapters out faster, eh? … Well, I'll try! **


	12. Practice and Dangerous Training

**A/N: Hello all! Karai Natsume here! Fun Fact: For some reason, I kept calling this chapter, Chapter 12, chapter 13. Dun dun dun! Anyways. Here's another fun fact. Negima Neo Destiny started on January 16th****, 2010. So um… well, here's the 12th chapter. X3**

**

* * *

**

_Naea I am so gonna kill you for this!,_ Karai thought as she kept on running away from Evangeline. And Eva wasn't one who stayed content with just chasing after her either. It wasn't long before Evangeline had just started firing random spells in an attempt to stop Karai. And she'd been able to dodge most of them somehow.

Then a thought crossed Karai's mind and she stopped and turned to Evangeline. " Hey Eva!"

" What?," Evangeline asked, stopping.

" LOOK! It's Nagi Springfield!," Karai yelled, pointing to some area in the sky behind Eva.

And then… Evangeline actually turned and, sounding like an excited little kid said, " What? Where?"

Karai was tempted to laugh at how that actually worked. And how very eager Evangeline sounded. But she valued her life more than that, so, she turned and started running again. _I get the feeling I shouldn't have done that…but I just couldn't resist. And… at least that um… distracted her for maybe a second or two… _

And she was right. It wasn't two seconds before Evangeline was after her and firing spells at her again.

_Ah cookies. Now what do I do?,_ Karai thought. _If I keep running it's not gonna do any good. If I try to fight back I'll get myself killed. Because fighting back against her right now's just stupid. Then…what can I… _She then remembered that Evangeline was about the same height as Negi. She quickly turned, and tried to knock Eva to the ground using telekinesis. And to her surprise, that actually worked.

" Evangeline! I really didn't say… um… whatever it was Naea said! Something about a rat or… something…"

" Why would he lie about it?"

Karai shrugged. " How should I know? Maybe he's jealous that he's almost gotten killed more times in the story than I have up till now."

" Fourth wall, remember?"

" Oh yea… that…"

Evangeline sighed. " No one can take the story seriously if you keep doing that! … Oh great! Now you've got me doing it too!"

" Sooo… what now?," Karai asked, assuming that her breaking the fourth wall may have made Evangeline forget about…whatever it was Naea had said. That thing about her teaching being akin to a rat's or something.

" Well. Now I suppose we start," Evangeline said. She then called Hina, who'd been standing by watching the whole time, over to her. " Karai. Today you will learn to fight alongside your partner."

Karai yawned. " Why do I need to do that? Far as I understand, me asking you to teach me magic… really had nothing to do with Hina. Why is it you want me to fight with her?"

" Because fighting with a partner makes it easier for you to win," Evangeline answered. " The partner can go out ahead and take all the battle damage, while you cast spells from behind that can take out the enemy."

Karai looked from Hina to Evangeline. " Oh that's real nice… just let her go get killed instead…."

" Better than letting yourself get killed," Eva said. " Although… since this is Chachadelta you're working with, you'd probably end up dead anyways."

Hina bowed. " If I kill you on accident I apologize."

Karai blinked. She remembered what Chachamaru told her about Hina being clumsy and all. But would the girl really kill her?

" Chachadelta's even more reckless right now since she's in human form," Evangeline said. " So I suggest you stay back from her. Far back from her."

" Then she could get hurt," Karai pointed out. " Can she even use magic or anything?"

" Weak spells," Evangeline answered. " And I told you. Letting her get hurt is the point. That way you won't."

" I can't just let her get hurt like that!," Karai said.

" Well you're going to have to!," Evangeline snapped. " And if you don't stay back from her then it's your own fault if you get killed!" _And if one of them were to get killed in this world… then that would be it. We need all three of them alive._

" It's alright, really," Hina said. " I'll be fine. Any wounds I get are healed when I go back to my doll form anyways. So you don't need to worry."

" Well… okay then…," Karai said. She still felt kind of bad about just letting Hina go and be the one upfront getting hurt.

" Just remember," Evangeline said. " Keep your distance from Chachadelta. It would be pretty sad if you got killed by your battle partner."

" Okay then…"

**Somewhere along the beach in the resort… **" I wonder what I'm gonna do?," Naea said to himself. " I'm stuck in here for a day, but that's only an hour outside… lemme think…"

" There you are Naea-kun," Negi said, walking over to him.

" Hey Negi," Naea said. " What's up?"

" Well, nothing really," Negi said. " Since Master's working with Karai right now there's nothing to do."

Naea looked the kid over. He seemed as bright and cheery as ever. Only there a few visible bruises on his arms. " What happened to your arms?"

" Oh, this?," Negi asked, looking at the bruises. " I'm not sure. It could have been that training with Karai-san. She actually managed to hit me a couple of times."

" You mean she did that?," Naea asked, staring at the dark purple areas on Negi's arms.

He nodded. " I think."

" Well um… I hope those go away soon kid."

" Yeah… me too," Negi said. " Asuna-san thought maybe Evangeline did it. She had a good mind to come here and have it out with her today. But I explained things to her…"

" Well then," Naea said, kicking at the sand. " What should we do now? We're in here for a whole day."

Negi thought about it for a while, and then spoke up. " Well, I remember being told to teach you some practice magic. I've also been told that you might be able to enhance practice magic with your powers. Want to give it a try?"

" Um… well okay then," Naea said. He was fine with learning more magic. And there was nothing else to do anyways. He took out his Pactio Card. " Adeat!"

" Alright now, watch what I do," Negi said once Naea had transformed. " Practi Biginar Ardescat!" After he said that, a small flame appeared above his index finger, and floated there. " Now, you try."

" Um… okay…um.. Practi Biginar Ardescat!" And just like Negi, a flame appeared above Naea's index finger as well. " Wow! It worked!"

_Interesting, _Negi thought. " Okay. Next, try to enhance the flame using those imagination powers you have. But don't borrow from someone else's power. This power has to be your own."

_Not someone else's power eh?,_ Naea thought to himself. _I guess that rules out Fang Flame Explosion. Okay, let me think…. Hmm…. Got it!_ "YOU WANT FROM MY IMAGINATION? I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN DO! NEGI, YOU MIGHT WANNA STEP BACK!"

" Um…okay," Negi said, getting out of Naea's way. _Does he always yell like that when he gets excited? _

"HERE WE GO!," Naea said, concentrating on the flame. "Torrent of Flames give LIGHT! IDEAL EXPLOSION!" The small flame suddenly turned into a powerful burst of fire that shot out and hit a nearby boulder, breaking it to pieces. Naea blinked as he stared at the shattered boulder. " Um, maybe I overdid it…"

" Over did it?," Negi asked, a huge, excited smile on his face. " No, no! That was great! Now why not try it again?"

Naea shrugged. " Why not?"

And so, the two of them stayed on the beach practicing the fire magic.

**Later that night, back where Karai, Hina, and Eva are…**

Karai was covered in scratches once again. Most of them from Hina. It turns out, Evangeline had been right about her. The girl couldn't keep hold on her weapon to save her life.

" I am soooooo sorry!," Hina said for the millionth time. Every time she did something wrong she would apologize for it. Since it was past eight, she was in her doll form now.

Karai sighed. " I keep telling you it's fine. It's not your fault…"

" It IS her fault!," Evangeline said angrily. She was much worse off than Karai was. There was a line of dried blood coming down from her head where Hina had hit her with her sword weapon earlier. And there were various other places where one could tell Hina had caught her with the weapon as well.

Karai somewhat shuddered at the memory of earlier herself. Right when they'd started Hina had accidentally swung her weapon backwards, almost slicing Karai's throat with it. And after that, she'd accidentally impaled Evangeline with it a few times. Throughout that whole session earlier, Karai had actually been afraid that Hina would really kill her.

" Alright," Evangeline said. " Rest time's over. Let's resume. Since Chachadelta is in her doll form now, she should be able to control her weapon a little better."

" Um…," Karai said. " I don't think I wanna fight with her anymore…"

" It's alright now!," Hina said. " Like this I can fight a little better!"

That didn't make Karai feel any better about it at all. " Um… a little?"

" What she means is, your chance of getting killed by her just went from eighty percent to fifty percent."

Karai sighed. " Greaaat."

"Alright! Let's get back to it!," Evangeline said. And so, training resumed.

**Thirty minutes later…**

" OWOWOW! That's it! That's enough! Training's over!," Evangeline cried, while trying to pull Hina's weapon out of the back of her head.

" I'm sorry Master! I'm really really sorry!," Hina said. " Here, let me help you!"

" NO!," Evangeline yelled at her. " I don't want your help! You'll only make it worse! Get away from me!"

" I'm sorry!," Hina said again. " I promise I'll learn to fight better so this doesn't happen anymore!" Then she turned to Karai. " And I'm sorry for almost killing you so many times. I really am!" Hina looked like she was about to cry.

" It's okay," Karai said. " I know you didn't mean it." _At least.. I hope she didn't…_

" Karai!," Eva yelled. " Go find Chachamaru and get her to teach Chachadelta how to fight the right damn way!" Evangeline then ran off.

" Um.. O-kay," Karai said. " I guess we find Chachamaru then…"

Hina seemed to brighten at that. " Yay! Sister will teach me to fight the right way! Then I won't hurt anyone anymore!"

" Uuuuh… Yeaaaaah," Karai said as they started walking off. _Considering the events of today, I kind of doubt that… _

_

* * *

_

**Neo Destiny End of Chapter Bonus Segment! Vast and Kazumi's Character Interview Corner!**

" Hello!," Kazumi said into a microphone. She was sitting next to Vast in Negi's classroom. " If you're here than Chapter Twelve is done!"

" And now it's time to interview this story's first OC, Hina Karakuri!," Vast announced. Hina walked into the room, with Karai following her.

" Hello, and welcome to our interview corner Hina!," Kazumi said.

Hina looked around. " This looks more like Negi-sensei's classroom to me…"

" Um… well, it is," Vast said. " Anyways. We have a few questions to ask you. This way the readers can learn more about you, since you're an OC."

" Oh. Alright then," Hina said. She turned to Karai. " Why's she here?"

" Since she made you, we have a few questions for her as well," Vast said.

" Oh," Hina said. " I see."

" Well let's start," Kazumi said. " Hina. You've been described as about the same height as Evangeline. How old are you?"

" Um… well…," Hina said, thinking about it.

" You don't know your own age?," Kazumi asked.

" I'll answer that," Karai said. " I'm… not sure what her actual age is. But her intended age is fourteen, and since she transforms from human to doll between night and day, she doesn't age."

" So, she'll be like, a kid forever then?," Kazumi asked.

" Um… err… well uh..," Karai started…

" You didn't think that far ahead, did you?," Kazumi asked.

Karai shook her head. " Nope."

" So, where did her name come from?," Vast asked. " The name Chachadelta, I mean."

" Thin air," Karai answered.

" Thin air?," Kazumi asked.

Karai nodded. " Yeah. I just randomly came up with that. I'm like… wait… Chachadelta, yeah…that sounds alright."

Hina just stared at Karai. " You really didn't put that much thought into my name? How could you!"

" Um… I'm the one that made you up, that's how I could," Karai answered.

" So," Vast said. " What's the actual story behind Hina? You haven't explained much about her in the story yet."

" That will be revealed later," Karai answered.

" So Hina," Kazumi said. " I found some papers saying that your weapon had a name. What is that name?"

" It was called the Delta Blade.," Hina answered. " But I don't think that will ever be mentioned in the story. And what it can actually do isn't mentioned till later."

" Why do you want to be called Hina?," Vast asked her. " Why don't you use the name Chachadelta?"

Hina turned away from him. " Because I don't want to be called that. I want to be called Hina."

" But why?," He asked.

" Um, that's also revealed later," Karai said.

" Well then," Kazumi said. " Is there anything else the readers should know about Hina? Was she actually trying to kill you this chapter, or was it really accidental?

" It was really an accident!," Hina said. " Honest it was!"

" Yep," Karai agreed. " She didn't do that on purpose. When I came up with Hina, I imagined her as clumsy in battle. And, even though I've said her 'age' is fourteen, I imagine her as more of a playful child."

" Ah. So, is there anything else to know about her?," Vast asked.

" Oh!," Hina said. " Later in the story, I get to…"

Karai covered her mouth and pulled her away from him. " Um, if there's anything else, it will be revealed later in the story. You know, when we actually get to some exciting stuff."

" Oh.," Kazumi said. " Well. I guess that concludes this interview then! Till next time when Vast and I interview the story's Next OC!"

* * *

**A/N: Aww… Karai doesn't get her cookie. Naea said that if I could get this posted before 11, he'd get me a cookie. Well… I wanted to do that whole character interview thing at the end. It was Naea's idea initially. When we were working on the story a while back he suggested doing interviews with our OC's. Since I kinda wanna start getting to the more exciting things in the story, I'll try to get these chapters out sooner. X3**


	13. Advice, Current Events, Battle Practice

**Author's Note: Yay! It's finally here! Ch. 13. Note: That little interview thing at the end of the previous chapter has nothing to do with the actual story. That was only to provide a little info on Hina to clear up confusion. And I was wrong about this story starting on Jan. 16. It was actually the 17th**** of 2010. Oops. XP**

**

* * *

**

**Later on the beach…**

Naea lied on the sand, and Negi sat beside him. Both of them were exhausted.

" That took a lot outta me!," Naea said. " Feels good to lay here like this now."

" Well, it was your first real training with magic," Negi said. " It's no surprise that it was tiring. You'll get used to this after a while, when you learn better control of your magic."

Naea nodded, and neither of them said anything else for a while. Eventually Naea spoke up. " Hey Negi. There's something I gotta ask you…"

Negi looked over at him. " Yes, Naea-kun?"

" How do you do it?"

" Do what?," Negi asked. He was just staring at Naea, smiling as if they'd been friends a long time. It was kind of weird how friendly some of the people in this world seemed.

" Well," Naea said, looking for the right words. It felt weird asking a ten year old something like this. But said ten year old also had a bit of experience in these matters so far. " How do you… deal with the ones who love you?"

Negi's smile faded. " What do you mean?"

" Nodoka's confessed to you already," Naea answered. _And Chachamaru and Yue also like him that way. But I won't bring them up right now._ " I wanna know how you reacted. How you were able to deal with that."

Negi stood, and stared off at the sunset. " Well, at first I was really surprised. I don't really know anything about love yet, so it startled me."

You _seemed more than startled, _Naea thought to himself.

Negi looked down at the sand. " I didn't know what to do at first. But as an English Gentalman I had to give her a response. I told her that if it was meant to be, that time would come. I had asked her to wait patiently and see what happens."

" Hmm…," Not quite what I meant," Naea said as he closed his eyes for a moment. " But coming from someone your age I guess that's a pretty good response."

" I'm sorry I can't help much Naea-kun," Negi said. " Please forgive me. But I have to ask, why the sudden question?"

" OH! Um, no reason!," Naea said quickly. " It's just that you've already gone through this so…um…"

" Negi-sensei! Naea-san!," Chachamaru called as she came up to them.

Naea let out a sigh of relief. _Saved by the bell. Would've been bad if I actually had to say it to the kid._ "Hey Chachamaru. What's up?" _Her expression looks a little off…_

" Oh, um, nothing really," Chachamaru answered. " I was just wondering if you would like any refreshments."

" Oh, yes," Negi said. " That would be…"

And then without warning Chachamaru collapsed on the ground.

" Chachamaru!", Naea and Negi called, quickly running to her to see what was wrong.

Naea noticed Chachamaru's recharge key lying next to her. She must've dropped it when she fell. He picked it up. " Chachamaru…when's the last time you recharged?"

" I-I believe it was two days ago," Chachamaru answered.

_So that's it…_ Naea handed her key to Negi. " Here. You um… well, you know."

" No wait!," Chachamaru said suddenly. " It's not that bad really." She managed to struggle to her knees. " I can still get up, and…" As she tried to fully stand, she fell back to the ground.

" No, he's right," Negi said as he helped Chachamaru sit up. " We need to do this now. You watch too Naea-kun. Maybe sometime you'll need to help her out too."

Negi slowly inserted the key into the slot on the back of Chachamaru's head. A noticeable jolt ran through her as he did. " Now, first let a steady amount of magic flow into the key, like this" Negi demonstrated the technique as he turned the key.

Negi hadn't done this quite so well before. The feeling overwhelmed her, and Chachamaru couldn't help but yell out.

" Oh? Was that too much?," Negi asked.

Chachamaru recomposed herself, and then answered. " N-no sensei. That felt…nice. Please continue."

" Well, alright then," Negi said, continuing. " You see Naea-kun, you must be very careful when doing this…"

As Negi turned the key inside Chachamaru's head, she tried harder to keep from calling out like that again.

**About ten minutes later…**

_The kid probably does that better than I could, _Naea thought. " I see. So that's how it's done."

"Yes," Negi answered. " Unfortunately I still don't think I'm that good at it yet."

" That's not true," Chachamaru said waving her arms back and forth. " I-it felt really good, it's just that um…"

" There you are Chachamaru!," Evangeline said as she, Hina, and Karai walked over to the three.

" Oh, Master!"

" Don't you "Oh Master" me! You are going to teach Chachadelta how to fight without killing anyone around her in the process."

" Wait! M-Master! She might…"

" I. Don't. Care! She needs to learn and she's going to learn from _you_. Understand?"

Chachamaru knew that she couldn't win the argument. So she gave in. " Yes Master."

" Yay!," Hina yelled happily. " I'm going to learn to how to fight!"

" You two. Come find us in an hour," Evangeline said. She signaled for Chachamaru, Hina, and Negi to follow her. And so they did.

" You follow me," Naea said to Karai. She shrugged and did as instructed.

**A few minutes later on a nearby cliff…**

" Okay Karai," Naea said. " Talk. I wanna hear about everything that's happened to you that you haven't told me about yet."

" Is there really that much to say?," Karai asked, tilting her head back and thinking about it. " Hm. Maybe so. Basically, Evangeline said somethin or other about me being able to use magic. Then after that demon attack I kinda went to her and demanded that she teach me to use it the right way….despite the fact that doing so coulda gotten me killed. I learned some spells, and then met Hina. By now you've met her too, right? And oh lord…if she can't learn to fight the right way she's gonna end up killing me!"

" Uuuh….and I broke the fourth wall a few times! That's… probably about it really. So what about you? In class I heard some of the other girls mentioning some uh…awkward experiences with you. Especially Chisame. She kept on mumbling 'Damn that perv'. So what were you doing? Staring at their chests? Haha! And you're even the newest Baka Ranger. Congratulations! Really though. What have you been up to?"

" First off," Naea started. " NO I was NOT staring at their chests!"

" Riiight," Karai said to herself. And then under her breath she whispered "Pervert."

Naea just sighed and shook his head. " I was at the baths and Asuna said that everyone had already gotten done taking one. So I went to take one. Then the Library Expedition club comes in and at first they hadn't seen me. I tried to get away before they could notice me, and I ran into Chisame. And well, then the others found out I was there and I got thrown out."

" Haha. Perv," Karai commented.

" Shut up and let me finish!," Naea yelled. " Anyways, after that I learned a few things training with Kaede. The Dean said that I'd be joining 3-A. I defeated Chachazero and broke her sword. Eva wanted to recruit me for her training but I turned her down. And then I trained some with Negi. I learned a few things. Wanna see?"

Karai nodded. " Sure."

Naea took out his Pactio card. " Adeat! Now, watch this…"

" I'm watchin," Karai said.

" Practi Bigi Nar Ardescat!," Naea called. A small flame appeared above his index finger. He looked around, and found a random boulder not that far off. " Flames of Destruction….Distant Bomb!" The flame from his finger vanished, and the boulder suddenly exploded into many tiny little fragments. " Pretty cool huh? So yeah. That's what I've been up to. Now….we need to figure out how we got here…"

Karai looked around. " Yeah. That… or if this place is even real."

" Why wouldn't it be real?," Naea asked.

Karai looked like she was about to start laughing hysterically, but her words had a serious tone to them. " Because. This is just…I mean… Dude. This is the Negima world. How… how is it even possible that places like this exist? I mean, what if we're imagining this? What if it's some illusion in our world? What if it's a dream?"

Naea walked up to Karai and pinched her arm.

" Ow!," Karai cried. " What was that for?"

" Does it feel like a dream?"

Karai rubbed her arm. " Well… I still dunno…"

" It feels real, doesn't it?," Naea asked. " When you use magic, you can feel it, can't you?"

Karai nodded. There was no doubt about that.

" And besides!," Naea said. " You of all shouldn't be questioning this. With that… telekinesis thing you do. You even said you could do that back in our world."

" Yeah… .to like a paper clip," Karai said, looking to the ground.

Naea shook his head. " You mentioned moving kids Negi's height."

" Eh. Never did get that far in our world. Just said it to should awesome."

" But you did it so well…."

" I figured this place is different. So…maybe the rules are different here. It's….easier here. Way easier here. I mean, in our world it's possible. But back there it really is impossible for me to move something really heavy like Negi."

Naea sighed. " Look. We're just going to have to accept this as reality for now, because that's all we can do, okay?"

Karai nodded. And after a few moments, she looked to the shattered boulder. " Heh. That was impressive for beginner magic you know."

Naea nodded. " Thanks."

" Um…Karai…," Chachamaru said, walking over to the two. Hina was right behind her. " I'll need you with me while I teach Hina-san proper battle techniques."

" Yay! It'll be fun to learn to fight the right way," Hina said.

" Why do you need me with you?," Karai asked. She didn't know much about this stuff. What good would it do for her to be there?

" Well….um….," Chachamaru started. She looked nervously over to Hina.

Suddenly, Chachazero jumped out from behind some rocks that were apparently nearby, holding a sword larger than her last one. And this one's blade was engulfed in flames.

" You may have broken my other weapon….," Chachazero said. " But this one's gonna be your doom! Prepare to die Naea!" She ran at him, ready to strike with the sword.

" Again…and with a FLAME SWORD?," Naea yelled as he took off.

" It's designed so you can't crush it," Chachazero said, a creepy smile plastered on that doll face of hers. " I'm gonna kill you for sure this time, so try to make it fun!" She swung the sword at him. " There's _no way _you can win this time!"

_Damn…she's right…,_ Naea thought to himself as he ran. The sword almost hit him on the leg, and he tried moving a little faster. _Using flame magic could probably make that thing stronger. So that's out. _

" Are you just gonna keep running?," Chachazero yelled, jumping up and swinging the sword at his head. It came a little too close for his comfort.

" Nope…. The opposite," Naea answered, remembering that he could use his Pactio abilities against her.

" The opposite's gonna get you killed!," Chachazero said, striking at Naea's head again.

He threw up a hand in defense and shouted " Deflexio!" The sword hit an invisible shield. _Now's my chance to do something_ Naea thought. _I haven't done anything like this yet…but it's the only thing I can think of that might work!_ He thought hard on a spell that could help him, and then yelled, " Ex somno Existat Exunduns Undina Inimicum Immergat in Alveum! Vinctus Aquarius!"

" A water based binding spell?," Chachamaru asked. " I was not aware he had learned that much."

" Neither was I…," Karai said, staring at Naea suspiciously. _Bet that artifact of his has something to do with it…._

" You can't bind me with something like that!," Chachazero stated, about to try and dodge the spell and hit Naea again.

" Who says it was meant for _you_?," Naea asked. Chachazero's sword was suddenly surrounded by a strong torrent of swirling water that held it in place.

" I can get it out of this! I won't let this thing go!," Chachazero said, desperately trying to pull the sword out of the binding spell.

" You don't have to," Naea said. " Cuz I can do this! I need…. FLANS EXARMATIO!" A strong wind whipped up, blowing the sword out of Chachazero's hands. Naea rushed forward and grabbed it. "Practi Bigi Nar Ardescat!," Naea shouted. " Sword of Flames, show me your power!" The flames surrounding the sword became even stronger than before. Naea pointed it at Chachazero. "Give up. I'd rather not destroy you."

Chachazero took a couple of steps back. " I… I…THIS ISNT FUN ANYMORE!" With that, Chachazero ran off.

Naea noticed that his Pactio card was shining and looked at it. The image of Chachazero's sword showed up on it. Naea blinked in confusion. " Does…that mean it's mine now?"

" Yeah…that Pactio power of his defiantly counts as cheat codes," Karai said.

**A little later… **

Naea walked along the beach, staring at his Pactio card. He figured that he could probably use the flame sword now, since it showed up on the card.

Suddenly Hina's odd spiked sword landed just two inches in front of Naea, causing him to jump back and yell out in surprise.

" OMIGOD! I'm so sorry Naea-san!," Hina called, running up to stand by her weapon. " I didn't mean to almost kill you! I'm so very sorry! Please forgive me!"

" It's….fine," Naea said. " That was just…unexpected."

" Aww…. Hina, you missed him!," Karai said, walking up to her. Chachamaru was following behind.

" HEY!," Naea yelled. " You WANTED her to hit me?"

" No," Karai replied, looking away. " But you were kinda stupid enough to walk over here."

" How was that stupid?"

" We're using this area to teach Hina to fight properly.," Chachamaru answered. " Therefore you must be careful of … S.F.O's, as Karai called it."

Naea blinked. " What's that?"

" Sharp Flying Objects," Karai answered.

" Oh…," Naea said, glancing at the weapon Hina was now holding.

" What are you slackers doing?," Evangeline asked as she walked up to the group. Get back to work! And you…" She looked to Naea. " You're coming with me."

" Hey! I already told you I refuse to accept your training!"

" WHO SAID I'M TRAINING YOU? Now come on. You other three, back to work."

**15 minutes later, away from the others…. **

" Okay Eva, what do you want?," Naea asked.

" The boya told me about your progress. And it's getting late. Before we leave here tomorrow I want to see your powers."

" Um… well, okay. I guess I could show you….," Naea said, holding up his Pactio card. " ADEAT! Now, watch this. Practi Bigi Nar Ardes-"

" NOT FLAME MAGIC FOOL! The other element. Chachazero told me what happened boy. She told me that you used some kind of water and wind spell to steal her sword away from her. And it seems as though the thing on your back proves it."

Naea looked back to see the sword there. " Awesome! So it really is mine now…"

" Yes, whatever.," Evangeline said, annoyance audible in her voice. "Now enough dawdling. Use another element. NOW!"

" Okay okay," Naea said. " Don't get your panties ruffled."

" Practi Bigi Nar Vente!," Naea called. After he did a soft wind began to blow. _Okay_, Naea thought to himself. _That part worked. Now… _" I NEED… The Strength of a Hurricane! Appear from the Days of Ultimate Destruction… WINDS OF ANNIHALATION!" Naea pointed towards the ocean, and a giant burst of wind shot forth from his hand, splitting the water as it went.

" That took a lot outta me," Naea said, noting that he felt very tired all of a sudden.

" That was good, boy," Evangeline said, staring out a the ocean. " But it's not something I've seen done before. How did you do that?"

Naea shrugged. " I combined the practice spell with my pactio powers. I thought of it shaped in a certain way, then just named the spell."

" But how did you know the wind spell? Do you speak Latin as well?"

" No," Naea answered. " But remember, in the world I'm from, there's a lot of information on this one. I just happened to remember that vente was for wind."

Evangeline nodded. " I see. Well, keep working on that. I thought maybe you wouldn't need to incant your spells to make them work. Regardless of rumor, I guess you really are a novice at this point."

" Um… okay?," Naea asked. He wasn't sure what she meant by that rumor thing. But, his body was tired, so he really didn't care at the moment.

" Oh, and you might want to get to bed soon," Eva said, walking off. " You look like you're about to fall."

**Where Chachamaru, Karai, and Hina are…**

" Hina-san, please be careful with your weapon," Chachamaru said. It seemed like she'd said it over thirty times now. Well, to be exact, she had said it thirty-four times. " When you are attempting to impale an enemy, thrust the weapon out in front of you like this." Chachamaru demonstrated this to Hina.

Hina smiled brightly. " Okay!" She thrust her weapon forward quickly, and then let go of it.

" You have to keep a hold on it," Chachamaru said. This would be the fifty seventh time she'd told the girl that. But no matter how many times she repeated herself, it just didn't seem to get through to Hina. Some part of her wondered if Hina was tossing her weapon around on purpose. Maybe there was a devious destructive side to her that she kept hidden under that mask of childish innocence.

" DAMN IT!"

They turned to see Evangeline walking up to them, with Hina's sword impaled in her head. She pulled the blade out and tossed to the side. Blood gushed from the wound for a second or two, and then it instantly healed.

" Chachamaru! She STILL can't fight!," Eva scolded.

" Well Master, I tried.," Chachamaru said.

" Well obviously you didn't try hard enough! But that's enough for today" She turned to Karai, who was standing as far away from Hina and Chachamaru as possible. " Karai. A word?"

" Uh… okay.," Karai said.

Eva motioned for Chachamaru and Hina to leave, and they did.

" Tomorrow the boya wants you, Naea, and his partners to meet here. Apparently they want to get to know you."

"Alright.," Karai said.

" Well. That's all I had to say. You should probably get some rest too."

She started walking away. " Wait… Evangeline."

Eva stopped. " Yes?"

Karai walked up to her. " Do you know something about why we're here? It kinda feels like there's something you're not telling either of us."

" Whether I do or not doesn't matter," Evangeline said, looking upwards. " It's what you two do while you're in this world that matters." And then she walked away.

Karai nodded to herself. She'd gotten her answer. Evangeline defiantly knew something about this.

**Later on that night…**

Naea was outside, firing off any magic attack he could think up. _That last incantation…. Too long…,_ Naea thought. He was barely standing up. He hardly had the energy or stamina to keep going. But he had to. He had to get stronger. They were probably here for a reason, and if whatever that reason was involved fighting, he had to be ready for anything. He couldn't waste time resting.

Naea raised his hand up. " Practi Bigi Na…." He fell to the ground, reverting back to normal from his pactio form. _Damn it… not enough energy. Am… I doing this wrong?… _

" You're still using too much energy boy," Evangeline said from behind him.

He turned his body to face her, but that caused a searing pain to spread through him. He could barely even look up at her. _I don't even have the energy to speak anymore… if she decides to attack me now I'm dead._

But instead of striking him down, Eva smiled at him. " Don't worry. I didn't come here to hurt you. I did warn you that you looked like you were about to fall. And here you are lying there." She laughed at him in a mocking sort of way. He glared at her. " You should keep that look of hatred. It suits you."

Naea wanted to get up and strangle the five hundred year old brat for taunting him so while he was down. Even though he was well aware that's just he way she was.

" Anyway," Eva said. " I'm serious about you needing to get some rest. Being in a strange world for such an amount of time can really drain those who aren't used to it. I'm amazed you aren't unconscious yet. But it's time to sleep boy. You need your rest." Her hand glowed with dark energy, and she pointed at Naea. " Goodnight."

_Wait! What do you think you're doing?, _Naea thought before the spell hit him and he blacked out.

Evangeline walked away from him, shaking her head. " I can't believe I had to go to such lengths just to get that into him. Karai though….she's going to be the real problem. If I can't get that into her she'll never learn." She stopped and turned to look back at Naea. " I'm sorry about that boy. Because of your stubbornness, this is going to be more painful than it should have been."

* * *

**Author's Note - Chapter 13 - Finally done! WOOT! - … Okay… I'll admit something. The reason I didn't have this done like 3 months ago. Well, let's just say it was a looooong period of procrastination! But, working more on this recently, I guess I realize how fun it is to take something from script format, a basic 2-D outline, and trying to make it into something more 3-D. **

**Anyways - I don't know if Naea will be doing ch. 14, or if I will. I'm pretty sure he wants to do it, but he can't be on his computer a lot far as I know. I probably would work on it if he wanted though. Seeing as the next part might be kinda confusing to sort out. Then again, seeing as I took so long with this one, I can see why he wouldn't want me working another one for a while…Ehehe…**


	14. Meeting of the Minds

**Naea's A/N: Hey guys! That's right I'm back! And trust me, after that lateness of the last chapter thanks to a certain little friend of mine I don't think she'll be doing them for a while. Haha. Regardless though it was definitely worth the wait! And so is this one so guys and gals enough with the talking! Read and review please we would love love love to hear your comments! No flames or internet trolls though ****please.**

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

Karai was still up, in fact other than Eva she was the only one up, and she was reading a spell book. Flipping through the pages she was thinking out loud to herself.

"Let's see, Enisens Exquisens, it requires a lot of energy." She sighed, "I guess I won't be able to do that just yet." Immediately she heard another voice.

"On the contrary, you might be able to pull that off."

Startled Karai turned around, it was Evangeline. The vampire continued. "I thought you would be asleep by now." Karai shrugged, "Eh, you get less done when you're asleep."

"But you need to sleep in order to keep going."

"Well, your not sleeping are you?"

"I'm a vampire, I prefer the night."

"Night, day, whatever."

Evangeline walked over to the book shelf, meticulously picking at the books. _If she doesn't get to sleep soon, _she thought to herself, _she'll collapse just like he did… though it seems she has more stamina right now._

Karai looked up at the small blonde in front of her, her eyes now determined. "So," she said quietly, "Are you going to tell me what it is your hiding from us?"

Evangeline stopped, but didn't look at Karai. "Who said I was hiding anything?" She waited a moment, Karai knew that Eva was hiding something, but she couldn't answer. Eva continued, "Anyway, you should get some sleep."

Karai looked back at the book. "Yeah, I'll think about it." Eva smiled, "Also, there is something else." Karai looked back at her, "what?"

Eva shook her head and whispered to herself. "No, we shouldn't talk about that yet… Maybe after training."

"So, what did you want to say?"

"Nothing, make sure you get some sleep." With that, Eva walked out, and Karai again went back to her book.

"Yeah," she said quietly, "I'll think about it…"

…**..**

_Naea was floating, there was nothing around him. Nothing, but cold darkness. He's looking around at the nothingness. "Hey… this doesn't seem so bad. Actually it feels kinda…" He looks back, getting closer to him was a large demon, his teeth showing._

"_Hey… wait a second.. No… NO!"_

'NO!" Naea jumped up, cold sweat beading down his head. He was breathing hard. A few seconds later he managed to calm down, looking around he realized it was just a nightmare. Negi walked in.

"Oh, Naea-kun," he said a little worried, "A nightmare?"

"Yeah, I'm fine though. Where is everyone?"

"They're all at the library."

"Oh alright. I guess it's time to start getting up."

"Alright, well Master wants me to get there soon so I'll see you there." With that Negi walked out.

Naea tried to stand up, but he stumbled over a little bit. _I guess that training took a little more out of me then I thought. _He tried to stand up again, but this time he fell back not because he was tired, but because of the extreme pain in his arm. He winced giving out a shrill yelp.

"Ow!" he yelled looking over to the arm he got the cut from Chachazero. For a brief second dark energy shone out from the scar, then receded.

_I wonder what that was about, _he thought as he began to stand up. _I have a bad feeling about this…_

**15 minutes later, **Naea had arrived in the library, still trying to comb his hair. "So, why exactly am I here again?"

"IT'S THE PERV!" yells a familiar voice. Naea looks up surprised, "WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT!"

Negi walked up to him, that innocent smile on his face. "I thought it would be a good idea that you and Karai-san meet my partners."

Chisame, obviously not trying to hard to keep her cool, glared at the older boy. "We already met," she growled.

Haruna chuckled as Nodoka stepped in front of her. "Um, hello… Naea-san." the shy purple haired girl said. "How are you?"

Yue looked up, not even taking her mouth away from the juice box. "Hello, Naea-san."

One by one the partners said hello to him, until finally, he interrupted. "Hey, where's Karai?" he asked.

Chachamaru stood up. "Karai-san and Hina are currently with Master. They should be here shortly."

Naea had a puzzled look on his face. "With Eva? Doing what?"

**Meanwhile at Eva's, **once again they were once again having issues waking up the blonde.

"EVANGELINE! WAKE UP!" Karai yelled, very loudly actually. Regardless Evangeline stayed under her bed sheets, refusing to wake up. "No," she answered back, "I don't wanna."

"Don't make me use telekinesis again."

"You try that again and I'll kill you on the spot."

Karai put her hand to her face, then look at Hina, smiling. "Hina, get your weapon."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Hina does as she's told, getting out her weapon. Karai looks at Eva, then back at Hina. "Now throw it at me," Karai says.

"What!" shouts a surprised Hina. "A-at you! But you'll get-"

"Don't worry, just throw it."

Hina looks at Karai, then at Eva, then back at Karai. _Please don't let this kill her! _She closes her eyes and throws the sword, it misses Karai completely, but hits Eva in the stomach. The vampire jumped out of bed coughing up blood. She took the sword out of her stomach and heals herself.

"Why should I get up anyway?"

Hina looked at her. "Your training with Negi-kun, Master?"

"Oh, the boya." She looks around. "Where is he anyhow?"

For the second time that morning Karai face palmed. "At the meeting with the others. You're the one who told me about that remember?"

Eva jumped off her bed yawning. "Oh yeah… that. Then let's go meet with the brat then."

They began to walk over to the library, the whole way there Karai was giving mental sighs of relief. _I'm still surprised that Eva didn't kill me for waking her like that._

When they finally got to the library the first thing they heard from behind the closed door was, "THAT'S A BOGUS LIE!"

"No no! I swear! We're from America!"

Eva opened the door, and as Karai guessed it was Kazumi, the school reporter, questioning Naea, his back to the wall.

"You can't lie to me! I'm the school's reporter!"

Naea looked over to Karai, his eyes saying "HELP ME!"

Eva sighed. "It's okay, tell them boy." If she had to be honest with herself, her original plan was for the two to keep the secret, but she didn't feel like hearing yelling first thing in the morning. "After all, they're your future allies. Now, no dawdling, tell them."

Naea sighed, and stood up straight. "Fine, I guess so. Karai, I'm going to need your help with this."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because this is going to be a lot of explaining to do."

So for the next fifteen minutes, Karai and Naea explained everything they knew. After that time everyone was sitting down, soaking everything in, then all at once they jumped. 'WHAT!"

Naea nodded. "It's true, we're not from here"

"We don't even know how we got here," Karai quipped. Nodoka looked at them.

"How come you just didn't tell us before?"

The two shrugged. "We guessed it'd be easier not to tell," Naea said scratching the back of his head. Setsuna sat back down. "It would make sense," she said. "It's faint, but both of your energies are different from anything here, or from the Magical World."

Naea shrugged. "Well, that's the truth." He looked over to Evangeline, who was about to fall back asleep. "Now why don't you tell us your secret… Eva."

She looked up, everyone staring at her. "Fine, I'll admit I do know something about this. But it's nothing to worry about right now."

Karai smirked. _I knew it! She does know something!_

It was quiet again, tension building up. However Haruna clapped. "So!" she shouted, "It's looks like the two of you might be here awhile… so… 3-A's going to throw a welcome party!" She looked directly at Naea, who looked back at her puzzled. "So don't get caught staring!" she said laughing.

"I TOLD YOU I WASN'T!"

Haruna laughed while everyone began agreeing that it was a good idea.

"It's settled then!" Haruna said. "Tomorrow! After school will be the two of you's welcome to class 3-A PARTY!"

Everyone cheered, except for Naea who slumped in his chair. _Great, just great._

* * *

**Naea A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter! See that didn't take long did it? Anyway please we would like to hear would you all think! Again no flames please.**


	15. WELCOME!

**Naea A/N: So, it's settled. From this point forward to due to the consistency of the chapters coming out, there will be a recap of the previous chapter. You know, unless Karai gets mad at me and chews me out for it. If you think it can be done better please let us know! Again no internet trolls, flames, etc. Otherwise Read and Review! Thank you!**

**Previously on Negima! Neo Destiny**

_Karai was still up, in fact other than Eva she was the only one up, and she was reading a spell book. Flipping through the pages she was thinking out loud to herself._

_"Let's see, Enisens Exquisens, it requires a lot of energy." She sighed, "I guess I won't be able to do that just yet." Immediately she heard another voice._

_"On the contrary, you might be able to pull that off."_

_Startled Karai turned around, it was Evangeline._

_"Are you going to tell me what it is your hiding from us?"_

_"Who said I was hiding anything?" _

…

_Naea tried to stand up, but he stumbled over a little bit. _I guess that training took a little more out of me then I thought. _He tried to stand up again, but this time he fell back not because he was tired, but because of the extreme pain in his arm. He winced giving out a shrill yelp._

_"Ow!" he yelled looking over to the arm he got the cut from Chachazero. For a brief second dark energy shone out from the scar, then receded._

_When they finally got to the library the first thing they heard from behind the closed door was, "THAT'S A BOGUS LIE!"_

_"No no! I swear! We're from America!"_

_Eva opened the door, and as Karai guessed it was Kazumi, the school reporter, questioning Naea, his back to the wall._

_"You can't lie to me! I'm the school's reporter!"_

_"It's true, we're not from here"_

_"We don't even know how we got here," Karai quipped._

_"It's settled then!" Haruna said. "Tomorrow! After school will be the two of you's welcome to class 3-A PARTY!"_

**And now for the next chapter!**

**It was after school**, Karai and Naea knew it was coming. Their little "welcome party." There's just one problem… Naea got them lost, as usual.

"Come on Naea!" Karai yelled. "How did you get us lost! Haruna-chan even gave you a freaking map!"

"Well excuse me!" He handed her the paper. "Here! You read the manga more than I do for um… obvious reasons, so you guide the freaking way!"

She snatched the paper and walked in front of him, leading them down hallway… after hallway… after hallway… They finally stopped, looking around. Naea figured out they were actually back at the classroom, then he smacked her on the back of the head. "YOU IDIOT YOU GOT US EVEN MORE LOST!"

"Well sorry!" she said rubbing her head. "Her instructions are confusing."

Naea snatched the paper back and began leading them. "Oh here we go, we were supposed to take this right here and…" He pushed open the door. Immediately, party poppers and confetti flies everywhere, streamers fall from the doorway.

Karai and Naea were dumbstruck. "WELCOME TO CLASS 3-A NAEA-SAN AND KARAI-CHAN!" the entire class shouted. The two looked around. There were tables with bowls and bowls of food, wallpaper plastered all over the room. A giant sign was hanging from the ceiling saying "WELCOME" in big maroon and gold letters, with a green background. In the center of the room was a large stage, chairs set up on it, a curtain folded over it.

Already was there food being shoved in Naea and Karai's faces. "Here," Satsuki said calmly, "try these pork buns. It's a new recipe." Both of them willingly took one and bit into it. Naea's face lit up. "These are amazing!"

Karai smiled, "Definitly!"

There was a clapping, and everyone turned to the stage. Standing on it was Ayaka in one of her fancy dresses. She looked around and waited for everyone to quiet down. Then she looked straight at the two "guests of honor."

"Before we begin," Ayaka said politly, smiling. "I would personally like to welcome the both of you to Class 3-A. As you can already tell our class is… different. So as you might already know I am the class representative and-"

"JUST GET DOWN SO WE CAN START THIS ALREADY IINCHO!"

It was a no-brainer who it was that shouted that. Asuna Kagurazaka, she was glaring at Ayaka, and again they were already at it.

"What was that Bells! Your really going to stop me in the middle of a speech!"

"Oh it's a speech alright! A suck-up speech so you get them to like you!"

"THAT'S IT!" Once again the two went at it, already fighting it out like there's no tomorrow. Naea walked up to Negi.

"Should we stop them?" he asked. Negi shook his head and Naea smirked lifting up his hand. "Then let's get this party started!"

That's all it took, and instantly the girls shouted "HOORAY!" and with that the party was started. A few of them were already talking with Naea, asking him what America was like. Karai however went to a lone table, away from the festivities, opened a book, and studied whatever spells she could.

…

A little while later, Sayo went up to Karai. "You're not going to join the party?"

Karai shook her head. "I've never really cared for parties."

"But this is a welcome party for you and Naea-san!"

"Eh? Still not that excited about it."

Karai rested her elbow on the table, and her head on her hand. She was actually thinking of something. She was thinking of what it was the Evangeline was hiding. Karai knew it was important, could it be that she knows how the two had gotten to that world?

As if she was a mind reader, Sayo said, "I could possess Evangeline for you." Karai shook her head.

"No, besides that's kinda creepy."

Sayo floated besides Karai. "So, do you know why you're here?"

Karai nodded, she had been thinking about this ever since they showed up. She looked over to Naea who was talking to Negi about something. He hadn't really seemed interested since they arrived. Though, he did fight that demon, and to her it seems like he's training hard. Eva did say something about him collapsing the other night.

"Yeah I have a slight idea what it might be. And if that's the case… I need to learn stronger magic."

She looked back down to her book, when she heard a "Whoa!" Looking up, it was Naea. She looked back, it appeared the Haruna had pushed him into Makie, Naea's face obviously embarrassed. _Idiot._ She thought.

_I'm killing Haruna later! _Naea thought. He looked down to Makie, she was actually really pretty close up… beautiful even. He mentally slapped himself. _No no no! I can't let myself fall for her._

She was blushing slightly, looking up at him. "So um… what did you think of my performance Naea-sama?"

Earlier in the party Makie had done one of her signature ribbon performances. Naea of course sitting up front courtesy of Paru. He had to admit, actually seeing it was a lot different then watching it on a screen. She was amazing, skillful, didn't even falter a little!

"It was good," he said a little embarrassed. "How long did it take you to learn it?"

"Oh! I've known that for years! Just comes naturally I guess." She gave a little laugh. Then there was an awkward silence between the two for a moment. Naea began fumbling with the collar of his shirt while Makie tried to fix her a hair a little bit. Naea spoke up after a several seconds.

"So, about Saturday-"

"YOUR CANCELLING!" She looked like she was getting ready to cry. Naea really didn't want that.

"No no no!" he said quickly. "I just thought that um, maybe we should move it to eight thirty am instead. You know, so we actually have the entire day."

Makie wiped her eyes then looked back up to him with that smile. The same smile that made him weak last time. He couldn't deny it, that smile was amazing, the lengths he would go to ensure that very smile stays on her face. Of course he was still mentally punching himself in the gut for not cancelling like he originally planned.

Makie nodded. "That would be great!" she said happily. "I can't wait."

"Alright then." He noticed Kakizaki walking coming up behind Makie. Suddenly out of nowhere right after Kakizaki passed by them, Makie tripped, Naea catching her. He looked over to the cheerleader. He knew better. _I'm definitely getting Paru for this._

"Makie-san, you okay?"

She didn't say a word for a few seconds, but Naea could see it. Her face was beat red. After a few seconds she pushed away from him, knocking the top of her head smiling. "Oh! Yes I'm fine! Clumsy me haha." She quickly ran the other way. "I'll see you then Naea-sama!"

Naea waved, he was blushing just a little. _I'm going to kill Paru for this._

Behind the curtains Haruna was with the cheerleaders. "All right," she said smirking, "phase one complete. Time for phase two. You three ready?"

The cheerleaders all said "YES!"

"Good," Paru continued. "Remember I need you to keep those two as close together all week as you can."

"But what about Karai-chan?" Sakurako asked, Naea-kun and her tend to hang out a lot."

Haruna looked at Karai, who was still studying spells on the table. "Oh don't worry, I've got a plan for her."

Meanwhile, Karai was still reading the spell book. Strangely enough she had gotten real into it. Then a British sounding voice interrupted her.

"Is that Dark Magic?"

Karai looked up to see Evangeline. Eva was looking over her shoulder at the book, a slight smirk crossing her lips. Standing next to her was Chachamaru, as still and emotionless as ever. Karai quickly closed the book. She stuttered, "Um… er…no?"

Eva's smirk had gotten even wider, she was slowly becoming interested in this. After all not very many people would willingly look at dark magic, much less have an interest in it. Naea was proof of that. "It was wasn't it? So your interested in dark magic hm?"

"No!" Karai answered flustered. "I was just looking at it! There's other spells in here you know!"

"Of course there is." Eva looked around, it was time for her to get to business. "Now… where's that friend of yours?"

"You mean Naea?" She points over to the corner. "He's over there."

"You haven't seen him around that Sasaki girl have you?"

"You mean Makie? Yeah." Karai put a finger to her lips, thinking. "I think he likes her." She laughed and said, "It's obvious she likes him. They even have a date on Saturday."

Eva's face turned red with anger. "A DATE! I thought I told that boy not to go any further than friends! Then he goes and gets himself a date!"

"I guess so, what's wrong with that?"

Eva thought for a moment, but instead shook her head. "I don't know anymore…" She ordered Chachamaru to follow, as they walked away, out of the room.

Karai sighed, then opened the book up thinking that she can get focused again. However, again she was interrupted. This time… by Hina.

"HELLO!" The green haired girl yelled excitedly. She began jumping up and down. _Why is she always so hyper? _Karai thought. "Hello Hina."

"So… you wanna play more hide and seek with me and Chachazero!"

Karai still remembered the last time Chachazero played "Hide and Seek." It ended with Asuna's room getting trashed, a huge fight, Naea getting hurt, and Konoka crying because noone wanted her cookies.

"Er… no. I don't think so."

Hina slumped. "Aw… well okay. Oh! Chachazero also wanted me to ask if Naea-san wanted to play too!"

Karai again pointed to him. "He's over there."

"Thank you!" With that, Hina ran off. Karai again opened her book. She looked around and under the table to ensure nobody was near. When she was sure that nobody would interrupt her, she began to study the spells.

Naea turned around, there he saw Hina. "NAEA-SAN!"

"Oh, hey Hina."

"Come play Hide and Seek with me and Chachazero!"

Naea jumped back. No way in hell would he make himself go through that again! "No way! I mean… I'm still tired from… an hour ago."

"Aaaaw, but I'm gonna be alone with Chachazero!"

"Should have thought about that then."

Now it was Hakase's turn. "Naea-san," she said kindly. "Would you mind helping me with something?"

"Sure, no problem."

Satomi led him over to the stage. There was a blanket over some kind of contraption. Automatically Naea knew what was coming up, already doubting what if what he would be helping with would get him hurt.

"Alright! Everybody!" Satomi announced, "It's time to reveal my latest creation!" She took the big blanket off of the machine, which had so many wires around it, Naea thought it was ridiculous. There was one big wire going under the table which it stood, connecting it to a remote. In the front of it was a large cannon.

"Allow me to introduce the Ultimate Stain Remover!"

Naea face palmed. "I can get one at the freaking store!"

She shook her head. "Ah ah ah. There's more than meets the eye. You see I call it a stain remover, but in reality it can remove anything! Like your foot if it were stuck in a ditch! It can even go through walls! Naea-kun, if you would would help me prove it."

He stood behind the machine, and Negi stood behind a mark by the wall as Hakase said. "Now let's fire it up!"

She pressed the on button. The machine began to whirr, but then suddenly it began to fizz a little. The machine began to shake violently, then the laser itself shone, shooting off in a large blast hitting everyone. A bright light covered everything. When it finally faded, Naea covered his eyes.

"OH NO!" Satomi shouted.

Naea opened one eye and looked to Karai, who was out of range of the blast. She was laughing hysterically., he looked back at all the girls within range. Each and every one of them had their uniforms completely blasted off.

_This was definitely a bad idea,_ Naea thought to himself. And for once, he was right about something, this would end with him, getting beat.

**A/N: And there we have it! Yeah, strange isn't it? Anyway please review and we'll see all of you later!**


	16. The Afterparty

**Author's note: Rock on compadres! (I think that means friends in Spanish, I think) **

**Naea's A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took so long there were technical difficutles. But here it is! Oh and Karai started this and I finished it. Which is why the writing style changes.**

Recap of Last Weeks' Episode: (AKA, summary of last chapter.) This is gonna be different than how Naea does it so it's not confusing.

_A party was thrown to welcome Naea and Karai to 3-A._

_During the party, Karai stayed off by herself, studying magic._

_Evangeline comes looking for Naea, and notes that Karai's looking at Dark magic spells. When she learns of Naea's scheduled date with Makie, she leaves._

_Satomi gathers everyone to show them her Ultimate Stain Remover. When Naea starts it, the cloths of all girls nearby get blown off. Karai remained un-affected, as she was still off at that table reading. _

**Fifteen minutes later, same room, after everyone has been re-clothed…**

Satomi lay on the ground, scraped, bruised, and beaten by her classmates for her error. Naea had received almost the same treatment, only worse. And just when he seemed to be recovering…

" YOU PERVERT! I can't believe you worked with Satomi to make something like THIS!," Asuna yelled, striking Naea with her weapon and causing him to go flying through the wall.

Karai watched with fascination. _Should she really do that with everyone around?_ Though they probably didn't think anything of it. This was just Asuna being Asuna after all. Then again…since Naea flew threw a wall it would be impossible for him not to have a few broken bones somewhere at least, right?

But if that happened in this world often and the others were all right, would Naea be? Karai closed her book while she thought about this. Just how badly could they injure themselves in this world before anything took effect? Asuna walked by Karai on her way out of the room, and Karai found herself saying absently " Nice job Asuna."

" Thanks," Asuna said, nodding proudly. She'd gotten revenge for what Naea and Satomi had done to everyone. At least for now. Thinking about it might still trigger some need to knock them to kingdom come again.

" How could you do that to Naea-sama!," Makie complained. " It wasn't his fault!"

" So what? It was partially his fault," Ayaka said.

Makie shook her head and pointed to Satomi. " It was mostly Hakase-san's fault!"

Upon hearing her name Satomi made an effort to speak. But the only words she formed were, " Pain…so much pain…"

" HEY EVERYONE!," Kotaro yelled as he entered the room. Then he looked around at everyone. They all looked pretty irritated for some reason. " So what'd I miss?…"

" Nothing much Kotaro-kun," Negi laughed nervously. " Nothing much. "

" The nee-chan's seem to be in a fluster. What'd you do? Blow their cloths off again?"

" Um…, well no. I didn't do it…," Negi said, looking to the ground. It wasn't a lie. But it wasn't denying the truth of the matter either.

And to Negi's relief, the next thing Kotaro did was change the subject. " So where's that little rat thing that hangs out with you anyways? I haven't seen him around lately."

Negi hadn't either. " I don't know," He admitted. " Chamo-kun really hasn't been around. I wonder where he is…"

**Outside…**

Naea was sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree. His left shoulder hurt, but other than that he didn't seem to have any other injuries. _Damn Satomi…, _He thought. _I'm trying to avoid getting hit by the girls around here! Why'd she have to go and… _

A little white rodent that was mumbling to himself caught Naea's attention. " Gotta get this to Aniki, gotta get this to Aniki."

Naea reached out and grabbed him. " Chamo?"

" HEEEEY! What do you think you're…" One of Chamo's paws instantly flew to his mouth. _Gah! I did it again! What now? Aniki's in trouble if this guy finds out anything. Guess I'll just have to try and put one over him. _" Uh… you never heard me talk! Thiiiis is aaaaallll a dreaaaaaam. You're sleeeeeping. You're just sleeee-"

" Don't worry about it Chamo," Naea said, showing the ermine his Pactio card. " I know about you. It's all right."

" Oh, good," Chamo said, relaxing a bit in Naea's hand. It hadn't even dawned on Chamo until now that this boy had called him by his name. And he was holding a Pactio card. Which could only mean…. " WAIT A MINUTE! YOU KISSED ANIKI?"

" NO!," Naea immediately answered. " I MADE A PACTIO WITH KAEDE!"

" Oh, I see," Chamo said. Then he noticed the hole in the school wall. " What happened there?"

Naea shook his head. " You don't want to know, trust me." _The last thing I need is this little weasel thing making cracks about that stain remover incident._ Then another thought came to mind. " Hey. I've been here almost a week and haven't seen you anywhere! Where the heck have you been?"

" OH! That's right! There's no time for that! I got somethin important I gotta give to Aniki!" He started struggling to get out of Naea's grasp.

" Hey, hey, hey, calm down alright? I'll take you to him."

" Okay," Chamo said, relaxing again.

Naea walked through the hole in the wall and found Negi standing next to Kotaro. He walked up to the young mage and tapped him on the shoulder. " Hey, I think you lost this."

" CHAMO!," Negi yelled, his face lighting up. " Where have you been?"

Chamo shook his head and jumped onto Negi's shoulder. " I have news Aniki." He held up a note that seemed to come from nowhere and handed it to Negi. Negi read the note, his eyes getting wide.

"What is it?" Kaede asked.

Negi shook his head closing the letter. "It's fine."

"Alright then."

Evangeline sighed. "Well it's about time." *she went towards the circle which the Ala Alba were gathered in. "Everyone needs to meet at my house Saturday morning. It regards the latest stream of demon attacks here."

Everyone nodded, but Naea didn't. He looked over to Makie. She looked sad and he knew exactly why. Shaking his head he looked to Eva. "Sorry Eva-san but I just can't make it that day."

She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out by the door.

"That is exactly why I am setting this up you stupid boy!" she said barely audible to him. "I have to make sure you and her don't fall in love! The space time continuum could be destroyed because of you!"

The youth sighed and pushed her back. "Sorry Eva," he said loud enough for the others to hear. He began walking back as he talked. "But I already made those plans with her. Whether you like it or not I'm shopping with her all day."

He looked over to Makie, she was smiling now, probably the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. It looked as if tears were forming. He smiled stupidly to her. "All day…"

Haruna clasped her hands smiling. She wanted to start jumping. _This is working perfectly!_

As Naea walked off Makie thought of something. "Wait… Naea-sama knows about magic?"

"Of course!" Haruna answered, "He can even do magic!"

"That's cool!"

While that was going on Karai grabbed her book and walked out. It was too loud for her to get any studying done. She really wanted to learn some new spells, unfortunately she was caught. Just as she got into the hallway she was grabbed by her shirt and started being dragged.

"Eva!" Karai exclaimed, "What're you doing!"

"You and I are going to make a potion."

"A potion? A potion for what?"

"To stop that stubborn friend of yours."

"To stop him from what?"

"Going on a date with Sasaki."

Karai sighed. "I thought you didn't care about that."

Eva looked at her a little annoyed. "I still don't know the outcome of what would happen if they fell in love. Your world and this world could be destroyed because of it! So it has to be stopped…" Eva began dragging Karai again looking forward. "Before it can even start."

After that the rest of the trip to Eva's house. Karai began thinking though.

_Hm... I don't think it's right, _Karai thought to herself. _But... I've already gottenEva ticked at me. I object to this, and she might kill me._

Then Karai actually put a little more thought into this. _Wait a sec. She said this could destroy our worlds? Does Naea know about that? Could it even be true?_

As weird as things happened in this world, and even though she asked these questions she knew in the back of her mind. It just couldn't be true…. Right?

**A/N: Again sorry for the delay!**


	17. Troublesome Heart To Heart

**Naea A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I've been reeeeeeaaaal lazy ANYWAY HERE IT IS!**

* * *

It was a little later that night. Just about everyone in the dorms had gone to sleep. The only living thing even awake around Mahora around this time were the nocturnal animals roaming around. The lights to all the rooms were out, the only lights that were on in the dorm were the hall lights.

However, there was one student still awake. Naea Urahara. He couldn't sleep, there was too much on his mind. The youth tossed and turned on his futon, recalling everything that had happened in the few days he had been there. Finally he laid on his back looking at the ceiling.

"Damn," he whispered. "How did we get stuck on this mess?"

"Having trouble sleeping Naea-bozu?"

Naea turned over to the voice, and as a result of seeing Kaede not only next to him, but in the futon with him, he started freaking out almost jumping out of it. She put two fingers to his mouth.

"Hush, the twins are light sleepers. We don't need to wake them up."

Naea nodded apologizing. "Sorry, sorry."

She nodded. "Anyway, I can tell there's a lot on your mind."

He sighed looking on the ceiling again. "There's a lot that's already happened here since Karai and I showed up… and it hasn't even been a week!"

Kaede chuckled a little and laid like Naea. After a few seconds she looked at the boy smiling. "You weren't expecting what happened with Makie-san to happen did you?"

Naea tensed up, his face turning bright red. If he were any redder steam would come out of his nose and ears. "How did you know about that!" he asked. Kaede covered his mouth in order to quiet him down again. "I'm a ninja," she answered. "Remember? I heard you and her talking while I was in the ceiling. So you have a date with her?":

"Something like that."

"So what's wrong?"

Naea sighed and stretched a little, setting his hands behind his head. "A few things," he answered back to her. According to Eva if we fall in love it could destroy the world or something."

"Do you care for her?"

"Yeah but probably not the same way she cares for me though."

Kaede put on a smile and looked at stood up. "Well I wouldn't know, but from what I've heard you refused Evangeline's order to meet Saturday just to keep your promise withMakie. I'd say you care alot about her to get yourself killed. Oh, and Karai also told me that you refused her offer to train you. That was brave."

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Knowing Eva-dono she would probably make you use dark magic. She probably planned for Negi-bozu to teach you magic because of that. However I think that you know if you were to use dark magic you'd hurt someone. Makie perhaps?"

He turned away and closed his eyes in thought. "Is that really it?" he asked himself.

Kaede knelt down and put a hand on his head. "Only you know that answer," she said softly. "So start looking for it."

At the same time however at Evangeline's house more sinister things were happening. A slight odor emanated from the doors as well as a pink hot pink steam. Inside Evangeline was holding a small vile in her hands. "It is complete," she said.

Karai looked up from her book. "Why did that take five hours to make?"

"Do you know how hard it is to get sixty drops of blood from different people around this school!"

"WHAT! He's supposed to drink blood! That's crazy!"

"Well I've never complained about it."

"Still, that just plain wrong."

Eva sighed and swirled the hot pink liquid. "Its only sixty. Not like it'll hurt the boy."

"Are you positive?"

Evangeline opened a large book somewhere towards the end of the book. "Of course it is!" she shouted, "it says so right here!"

Karai grabbed the book and looked inside. Feather from a cupid's wing, broken turtle dove wing and…

"Hey why are there pictures of Nagi all over this book?"

The vampire snatched the book back her face beet red. "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Karai sighed sat back in the chair. Loud footsteps entered the room. Hina has arrived.

"Hey!" she shouted loudly, "What're you guys doing!"

Eva twitched her eye. "Making a potion. Where is Chachamaru?"

"Playing hide seek and destroy with Chachazero."

Eva smirked. "Good."

Back in the dorms all was quiet. Naea woke up when someone poked his arm.

"Naea," the little green doll whispered, "wake up! It's time for you to meet your doom!" The little doll pulled out a sword swirling with lightning.

Naea jumped out of the futon! "Chachazero!" he kinda scream whispered, "Why are you here so late!"

"To kill you!"

The doll swung her sword causing Naea to jump back, falling through the window. He did a single flip and called out his pactio transforming as he landed. Chachazero landed in front of him, giggling with her creepy evil cackle. Naea clenched his fist and decided it was best to try to outrun her into the forest.

"Come on Naea!" she shouted, "Fight back! It's not fun to kill a running target!"

"THAT'S KINDA THE POINT!"

Naea looked back at her trying to think of a plan. _Damn! I don't have the energy to cast a spell, this pactio isn't really helping much either! Wait… that's Eva's cottage. Maybe…_

He looked forward trying to sprint faster, but it didn't matter. The dolls cackle grew louder and louder until finally her felt her slash at his back, several volts of electricity swarming all over his body. He let out a blood curling scream that could be heard for miles. He fell to the ground, paralyzed by the pain.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Eva walking out of the cottage holding some sort of vile in her hand.

"Good job Chachazero," she laughed, "just as planned."

Chachazero sighed, a little disappointed that she couldn't kill him, though she would get what she could.

"Evangeline!" Naea spat, "What is this!"

"Can't you tell!" she laughed, "I even tricked Chachamaru that they were playing Hide Seek and Destroy."

Hina walked out at this. "Wait… she's not playing with her?"

"Of course not! Lately she's defied as well as stopped some of my… actions. The way she's been lately she'd probably stop this as well."

Naea asked the obvious question. "Then why get her to attack me? Especially when I have little energy left!"

"Isn't it obvious boy! I can deal with you refusing my training, but disobeying a direct order not to date Sasaki! We can't risk time and space for this. Well this in my hand, it's an anti-love potion!"

"So that's what this is about huh?" Naea looked into the door, Karai standing there. He glared at her, and she glared back. Neither said a word to each other.

Eva laughed and motioned to the two lackeys. "Karai, bind the boy. Hina, keep his jaw open."

Reluctantly both nodded.

"Fine... Master...Ex Somno Exsistat Exundans Undina InimicumImmergat in Alveum!" The spell Karai yelled out caused a water binding spell as Hina made sure he kept his mouth open.

"I'm sorry Naea-kun," the green haired girl apologized. "I didn't know this would happen."

_Damn! No energy… no luck!… Damn… Makie-chan… I'm sorry…_

"Stop your crying boy!" Eva interrupted, "This will be over before you know it. Oh wait! You won't!"

_No… I can't… I won't! I MADE A PROMISE! AND I WON'T BREAK IT NOW!_

Eva jumped back. "What the? Wh-what's going on!"


End file.
